Simple Choice's
by MadForSpike
Summary: Spuffy story set around Season Four. Buffy is dating Riley however she is not feeling fulfilled in their relationship and has had enough of him putting the Initiative first. Will one night out at the Bronze with Willow change her life and the residents of Sunnydale's lives forever? Prophecy Involved.
1. Chapter 1: Back to Routine

**Summary: Buffy is dating Riley however she is not feeling fulfilled in their relationship. Will one night out at the Bronze with Willow change her life forever?**

**In relation to the series: Buffy has been attending Sunnydale University where she met and started dating Riley. She left university to look after Dawn and aid her Mom in her recovery from her operation. Joyce doesn't die and Buffy goes back to university part time but continues to live at home. Story is set in Season Four however more AU than the actual series. Spike has returned to Sunnydale already and has been chipped, Buffy knows this from what she has found out from Riley, and she has yet to see him face to face.**

**Back to Routine**

Buffy was sat on a bench in the campus of UC Sunnydale, waiting for Willow to finish her chemistry lesson so they could go to History together. History was the only subject Buffy took now. She didn't mind missing out so much on her university education because her mum was doing a lot better now, which was the most important thing. She had to admit that she had taken a liking to staying at home, if her Mom hadn't insisted that she go back to College she would still be in bed, asleep, right now. Buffy let out a sigh and took a sip of her can of soda.

"Hey Buff" Buffy turned round to see Willow and Tara standing over her. Buffy smiled; at least she wasn't on her own anymore.

"Hey Guys."

"What are you all sad about?"

"Oh it's nothing really I was just thinking that if I wasn't here, I would be tucked up in bed right now!" They all laughed.

"We better get off the history now; we don't want to be late do we"? Willow said Buffy just smirked at her. "Well I know you don't want to be there!"

"See you guys later, I'm going to the Magic Box to help out Anya, and she is totally freaking out about the wedding!" Tara piped up.

"See you later baby." Willow kissed and hugged Tara, then she waved goodbye and headed off to the Magic Box. Buffy and Willow walked off in the direction of the History department. Buffy sighed again wishing she had something like that with Riley, but their relationship had got all awkward and well, boring.

"Are you ok Buffy?" Willow enquired.

"Um?" "Oh yea I'm fine."

"You sound so sure!" Buffy smiled, she knew she couldn't get anything past Willow.

"Yea I was just thinking about me and Riley, how it's got all predictable and everything."

"I knew you weren't really happy." Willow said laying a reassuring hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"Congratulations Sherlock! Na I'm okay, I just need some girly time or something. You know get back to the old times, have a really good chat and stuff." Buffy said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Sounds good to me, we can bring happy Buffy back!"

"I am Happy!" Buffy said a little too hastily and Willow just frowned at her friend.

"I AM! Well sort of…" Buffy said tailing off.

"Okay, how about a sleepover at your house, just you and me; we can have girly chats, cookie dough, and loads of Chocolate."

"Sounds good… I think I need it." Buffy said perking up.

"YOU DO!" Willow said rather assertively, Buffy frowned and then smiled at her friend as they walked into their history room, she knew Willow was right.

xxx

Willow and Buffy walked out of their History room and Buffy stated "That was so boring!"

"I know! Even I was bored and I like history, I'm a history nerd." Willow replied jokingly.

"Well looks like I'm back into a routine again, boredom included." Buffy winced at her own statement.

"Well least your Mom and Dawn are the least of your worries now."

"Yea everything's great…Well almost everything!"

"Well Doctor Willow is going to sort all that out!"

"Yea I know I really appreciate it." Buffy said putting an arm around Willows shoulders as they walked off in the direction of Willow and Tara's dorm.

"Don't mention it. What are friends for?"

"SORTING OUT BEST FRIENDS BOYFRIEND AND LIFE PROBLEMS?!" Buffy replied flippantly. Willow laughed.

"Argggh I can hardly think! Why did Giles suggest I take history?" Buffy said rubbing her temples.

"Because I suppose it could help with your slaying and stuff, giving you a background or something" Willow suggested sticking the key in her door.

"I don't think American history helps much with that sort of stuff."

"Guess not."

"Is Tara going to be okay on her own here?" Buffy said looking round the large well-decorated room.

"Sure, I said to her you needed sorting out anyway."

"Oh god I'm that obvious?" Willow laughed again.

Willow and Buffy gathered up Willows stuff and left Tara a note to let her know what was going on and then made their way to Buffy's house. After dropping their stuff off, Buffy and Willow went shopping to buy all the essentials needed for girly talk, most important being the chocolate. On their way back, Willow decided to go to the Magic Box to see Tara so she could say goodnight and Buffy made her way home carrying their heavy load. By the time Buffy got back it was seven o'clock, so she got changed into her pyjamas and waited for Willow to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2: Ready for a Good Time?

**Previously:****Willow and Buffy gathered up Willows stuff and left Tara a note to let her know what was going on and then made their way to Buffy's house. After dropping their stuff off, Buffy and Willow went shopping to buy all the essentials needed for girly talk, most important being the chocolate. On their way back, Willow decided to go to the Magic Box to see Tara so she could say goodnight and Buffy made her way home carrying their heavy load. By the time Buffy got back it was seven o'clock, so she got changed into her pyjamas and waited for Willow to arrive.**

**Ready for a Good Time?**

There was a knock at the door at half past seven. Buffy got off the couch and was about to say, 'You know the doors open', When she opened it to see Willow stood in front of her wearing a denim skirt and a red top smiling at Buffy.

"That's a bit formal isn't it?" Buffy said slightly confused, looking down at her big comfy pyjamas she was wearing. Willow just smiled at her friend and walked through the door.

"What?" Buffy asked being very suspicious of the look Willow was giving her.

"I'm taking you out, to the Bronze." Buffy looked at Willow still confused.

"What happened to the girly night in?" Buffy asked.

"I've changed my mind, were having a girly night out instead. To get you back in the swing of things and get you over your boring relationship! You're in desperate need of some playing around!"

"I don't want to hurt Riley, you know I do love him, it's just…And HEY! That sounds so smutty!"

"I know, I know! You just need to have some fun; you won't hurt Riley, It's just for fun!"

"I don't know Will, I have nothing…" Buffy said trailing off scratching her head but Willow cut in.

"Don't say you have nothing to wear, we went shopping last week!"

Buffy thought about the whole situation for a minute and realised there was no harm in going out for some fun. "OK… YEA I'm still a girl at heart! Will you help me? It's been ages since I've done anything like this!" Within thirty minutes Buffy was dressed in a black mini skirt, a sparkly black top and knee-high boots. Willow had also curled Buffy's hair.

"OK I'm ready to go have fun, Find some nice guys to hang out with and make me feel better about myself!" Buffy said smiling.

"You go girl!"

Buffy turned to Willow as they were walking out the door. "What are you going to do while I'm having loads of fun, shaking my groove thing, won't you feel left out?"

"It's ok. Tara's coming a little later…. I had everything planned."

"God you both really set me up… Thanks" She hugged Willow and then pulled her red leather coat on and they made their way to the Bronze. On the way there, they dusted a few vamps that weren't much of a challenge. It set off Buffy's evening and she hated to admit it, but she was really beginning to feel good about herself and the night had just begun, she was on such a high. They walked into the Bronze to see it was fairly busy. Loads of people to have a good time with Buffy thought, in non-crude way of course! Willow and Buffy made their way to an empty table and put their coats down. Buffy sat at the table while Willow decided to go and order their drinks.

"I'll get the first drinks in, what do you want?"

Almost shouting "I'll just have a soda thanks Will."

Buffy sat at the table bobbing her head to the music, Great tunes tonight she thought. She looked around to see if there was anyone she knew. Then she got the feeling someone was watching her. She turned round to have a look but couldn't see anyone. She noticed a few guys checking her out when she turned back around and gave them a smile. 'I still got it' she said to herself. Then Willow came back over to the table Holding two glasses and a bottle.

"Hey Will I thought I asked for a soda?"

"I know, I thought I would mellow you out a bit with some vodka." She said lifting the bottle for emphasis. Willow smiled and set down the shot glasses and poured out some of the vodka.

"You know alcohol and me don't mix well don't you!" Buffy said reaching for her shot.

"Yea I know that's why I asked for this bottle, it's less than half empty. I just thought it would help you get into the swing of things." she said whilst pouring a shot for herself.

"Cheers."

After three shots of vodka Buffy seemed a lot calmer and laid back. Now she was waving and flirting with any guy that gave her a look.

"I think you're ready now!" Willow said when she got back from returning the glasses and the bottle to the bar.

"But I was really starting to enjoy that drink." Buffy said pouting.

"We didn't come here to get you drunk did we?"

At that point a guy came up behind Buffy and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey want to Dance?" Buffy looked over at Willow who was nodding her head and smiling a lot. Buffy turned round to look at the guy and said "Sure". Not before shooting a dirty look in Willows direction.

The guy lead Buffy over to the dance floor just as the song "Dirrty" By Christina Aguilera started playing. Buffy started dancing with her arms around the guy's neck; he then put his arms round her waist while she lifted her arms up into the air and got lost in the music. Her dancing attracted a lot of interest from all the guys around her and she ended up dancing in a crowd of Guys. Willow watched from the balcony and smiled down at her friend, glad that she had finally let herself go. Willow thought back to when Buffy's mom first got sick and realised how much pressure was on Buffy's shoulders and now that everything was okay she felt like she could act like a young women again, instead of having to be responsible all of the time. Willow felt two arms wrap around her waist and she knew instantly it was Tara because she could feel her presence.

"You want to dance?" Tara asked.

Willow smiled at her and they walked down towards the dance floor, she didn't really need to dance because her heart was dancing just in the presence of her girl. Buffy felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise again and knew the person who was watching her earlier was at it again. Whoever it was, they were familiar. She continued to dance with all her might to every song, dancing from guy to guy. Making sure who ever was watching her was getting a show. The presence never disappeared; they obviously wanted to stick around.

After more songs than she could count. Buffy sat down at the table with Willow and Tara and told them about the familiar presence she could feel and how much fun she was having. Then she felt the presence again, stronger than before. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw him in the corner of the room, Smoke circling around him, but she still could see his distinguishing features and his platinum blonde hair. Without saying a word and almost mesmerised, Buffy got up and walked in his direction, not stopping for anything.

Willow and Tara looked on bewildered in the direction Buffy was moving "Who's that?" Tara asked.

"I don't know, I can't see, But Buffy seems to know who he is." Willow said straining in her seat to get a look at the mysterious guy.

It was then he stepped into the light of the dance floor that they could see who it was.

"Spike, Long time no see." Buffy said placing a hand on her hip and taking in the sight of him.

"Nice show slayer…didn't know you could dance like that."

"One of my many talents…and it wasn't a show it was...just…. Dancing."

"I know you could feel me watching you." he said in that familiar drool that made her bones shake.

"I didn't know it was you, but I wanted to give whoever it was a good reason to watch me. So did you like what you saw?" She said in a very flirtatious way and then thought 'God he's hotter than I remember, He seems alone, maybe it didn't work out with Drusilla, and He's gorgeous…'

"You still here slayer?" He said waving a hand in front of her face and smirking in that familiar way she knew too well.

"Um… Sorry! So what are you doing back? Did it not work out with Drusilla then?" She said snapping out of her daze and sounding more hopeful than she meant to.

"Oh that was ages ago and no pet it didn't work, but I've got myself a crypt and everything, along with that bloody chip from the Initiative." He said sounding rather displeased about that fact, even that didn't deter Buffy.

"So see you around then?" Buffy said deciding to play it cool.

"I've seen you around, I've been out walking…" He said trying to keep her in conversation.

"I've felt someone watching me, didn't know it was you obviously." She said shooting him her flirtiest smile "See YOU around." With that she walked off, not giving him chance to answer, but hoping to leave him intrigued and wanting more.

Buffy walked back over to a surprised Willow and Tara. "Could you have been anymore flirty?" Tara joked.

"I was not flirting with… Like oh my god he's so gorgeous, better looking than I remember!" The vodka was clearly making Buffy a more honest Buffy.

Willow then said laughing "Why didn't you ask him to dance?"

"Yea?" Tara backed up her girlfriend.

"I don't know, I suppose it's just the whole being attracted to a vampire thing. I don't know, don't you think it would be awkward?"

"I have no idea Buffy. Spike is different from Angel you know. He doesn't have a soul, but like you found out from Riley he has that chip so he won't hurt anyone. Also no risk of him losing his soul or anything," Willow said winking at her friend "but anyway you will have to hurry up, the Bronze is going to close in ten minutes."

Buffy Smiled "Yea your right, one dance won't hurt will it… Plus the whole vampire thing is no biggy; anyway nothing is going to happen… I'm with Riley." Buffy got up from her seat and almost bumped into Spike.

"Hey…Um Slayer…Would you like to…. I'll understand if you don't want to but…would you like to dance?"

"Love to."

Spike gave her the loveliest smile, which made her go weak at the knees; He then led her over to the dance floor just as the last slow song was being played. Willow and Tara made their way onto the dance floor as well, putting their thumbs up at Buffy. Buffy put her arms around Spike's neck as his hands slid around her waist.

"Kissing you" by Des'ree was playing; Buffy looked up at Spike, "This is my favourite song."

"I know luv." He said in reply, Buffy smiled at him and put her head on his chest as they danced together. People began to leave even before the song had ended; Willow and Tara had already gathered all their coats and were waiting for Buffy and Spike to finish their dance. Buffy realised the song had finished and looked up at Spike.

"I better go." Staring into his lovely blue eyes Buffy almost lost herself and without thinking they both leaned in for a kiss. Spike moved his hands up her back as Buffy kept her arms around his neck. It was a long beautiful lingering kiss, not expecting anything just sweet and beautiful.

Buffy could have kissed him forever and when they finally pulled apart she was lost for words. She managed a "Bye." in Spikes direction and left with Willow and Tara, but kept looking back at a speechless Spike until they exited the club. Buffy was silent all the way home replaying the kiss over and over again in her head. That was until Willow put an arm around her shoulder and broke the silence, with an excited but demanding sounding voice. "Now it's back to your house for that Girly chat."


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation's Part One

**Previously:****Buffy could have kissed him forever and when they finally pulled apart she was lost for words. She managed a "Bye." in Spikes direction and left with Willow and Tara, but kept looking back at a speechless Spike until they exited the club. Buffy was silent all the way home replaying the kiss over and over again in her head. That was until Willow put an arm around her shoulder and broke the silence, with an excited but demanding sounding voice. "Now it's back to your house for that Girly chat."**

**Revelation's Part One**

Buffy, Willow and Tara made their way back to Buffy's house and went straight up to Buffy's room, so they didn't disturb Dawn and Joyce. They all got changed into their pyjamas, Tara borrowing some of Buffy's, they used the bathroom and then they all got on Buffy's bed with the cookie dough, bags of chips and chocolate surrounding them.

"So how was it?" Willow asked and then shoved a handful of chips into her mouth.

"What?" Buffy replied, spitting chips all over the bed.

"Duh! Your kiss with Spike!" Tara said a little too enthusiastically.

"Ssssshhhh!" Willow and Buffy whispered together.

"I'm not going to kiss and tell!" Buffy stated whilst reaching for the bowl of cookie dough and bursting into fits of giggles.

"Come on Buff we know your bursting to tell us… You've been all twitchy since we sat down." Willow said.

Buffy instantly gave in "Okay, Okay…it was just so, you know, great... Excellent…Beautiful." She said, pausing to munch on some chocolate "I didn't know what to expect, but oh my god! It was a lot better than I expected." She then leaned towards the other two and began to whisper "When he leant in, I thought oh my god here it comes! And then when we started kissing it was just so sweet, I felt the whole world disappear and my legs got all shaky and weak. To be honest I was disappointed when he pulled away, I wanted it to last a lot longer. Then I just felt reality rush back and I felt kind of dizzy and in a daze you know. It was the best kiss I have had in a long time."

Willow and Tara said "Aww." in unison.

"That's so sweet." Tara added.

"I know." Buffy said, shoving another huge spoonful of cookie dough into her mouth.

Willow then said "I did notice the dazedness; we kind of had to pull you away."

Buffy looked shocked "God I didn't make a fool out of myself did I? Like, in front of him?"

"Ssshh, No you were fine. He looked just as dazed as you did!" Willow stated.

"Aww! I hope he enjoyed it as much as I did!" Buffy wondered.

"I'm sure he did, the way he looked at you and that, you can tell he did. So was it the best kiss you've ever had?" Willow enquired.

"I don't know it wasn't like ones I've had before. Angel was always so sweet and Riley, well it used to be all-passionate and everything but now they're just normal. But the kiss with Spike, well it was sweet and lovely but I could feel passion there and everything, I just don't know." Buffy said trying to get off the subject but Willow continued to enquired further, Willow and Tara both looked at Buffy and Willow again asked "Was it the best kiss you've had?"

Shyly Buffy said "Yea."

They all smiled. Tara looked over Buffy's shoulder and took a glimpse at the alarm clock on Buffy's bedside table.

"Oh my god its quarter to four, we've got classes tomorrow."

Willow and Buffy turned to have a look at the clock as well. "OH NO!" Buffy said with sarcasm, they all laughed.

Still laughing Buffy said "I think I better set the alarm."

They cleared all the food off Buffy's bed and Buffy helped Willow and Tara construct makeshift beds on the floor. When they had all got into bed, Buffy rolled over to face in Willow's direction.

"Will?"

"Yea Buff?"

"Thanks for tonight, you guys are the best!" Buffy jumped out of bed and covered Willow and Tara in hugs.

"I think we better get to sleep." Tara said from somewhere under Buffy's left shoulder.

Willow replied, muffled "Yea especially you Buffy!"

Buffy got up and got back into bed after hugging Willow and Tara again. She drifted off to sleep almost instantly, replaying her dance and kiss with Spike over in her head one more time.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation's Part Two

**Previously:****Buffy got up and got back into bed after hugging Willow and Tara again. She drifted off to sleep almost instantly, replaying her dance and kiss with Spike over in her head one more time.**

**Revelation's Part Two**

"Buffy?" No answer.

"Buffy!" Dawn tried again.

However Buffy was dreaming "Never let me go, please I want to stay with you forever…umm Spike…"

Dawn threw a pair of rolled up socks at Buffy "WAKE UP!"

Buffy opened her eyes and then shut them again after realising that they hurt. Opening one eye she saw Dawn smirking at her.

"WHAT?"

"Good time last night?" Dawn asked.

"Um yea, I think so. I can't remember the middle of the evening, that can't be good!"

"Mom says you have to get up or you're going to be late. Your alarm went off fifteen minutes ago, I found it in the hall and Willow and Tara have been up for an hour."

"When do find the time to breathe?" Dawn cut Buffy a dirty look "Ok I'm up!" Buffy stood up and then instantly sat back down again "I'll be down in a minute or so, I think."

Dawn huffed and left Buffy to lie on her bed for a minute and went to join the others downstairs. When Buffy finally joined them she was wearing black trousers a white top and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Morning Guys."

"Morning Buffy." Joyce said turning back to the juice machine.

Willow laughed at Buffy "Hey Buff what's with the glasses?"

"Let's just say it's a little bit too daytimey for me at the moment" She replied sitting at the counter and grabbing the orange juice freshly made by Joyce.

Tara looked at her watch "Hey we better get going; you guys have history this morning."

"Does that mean I have to go outside?" Buffy said complaining, throwing her head onto the counter top and realising that it was a bad idea.

"Yes Buffy and take this sandwich, you need to eat something." Joyce said.

Buffy, Willow and Tara all got up to leave out the back door. Buffy kissed her mom goodbye and started to make her way out the door.

With a smirk on her face Dawn asked "Hey Buffy who's Spike?"

"Huh?" Buffy said, turning round to look at Dawn with a look of shock on her face. She thought quickly 'God how does she know about him? She couldn't have seen us together could she? No! She was at home. Maybe Willow and Tara told her…I'm going to kill them…No they wouldn't have, not in front of mom.' Buffy was confused.

"Hello! Earth to Buffy!" Dawn was stood before her waving her hand in her face.

"I…Um…don't know anyone called Spike…OK!"

"Oooohh touchy! Got out of the wrong side of bed this morning?"

"Yea the side you were stood on!"

"MOM!" Dawn whined.

"Girls stop it or ill ground you both!"

"MOM!" The girls whined unison.

"It's just that you seemed to be having a good dream about him is all." Dawn said slyly earning an angry evil glare from Buffy.

"You were watching me sleep?!" A moment passed "Hey is that my sweater?"

Willow and Tara grabbed Buffy and pulled her out of the door before she started another argument with her sister.

xxx

Buffy and Willow walked out of the History class, Willow was very cheery as she had got a good grade on her last essay and Buffy looked like the walking dead.

Willow linked arms with Buffy "So are we awake now or is this the sleep walking Buffy?"

"It's ok I'm awake…Sort of…" She said before stumbling onto the grass.

"I can't believe Mr Baker didn't realise you were asleep, He kept asking you questions but he took your silence as though you didn't know. Good Job you had those glasses on otherwise everyone would have noticed!"

"Yep! Multi-purpose these glasses…Trendy, fashionable and yet practical!"

Riley and Tara started walking in their direction.

"So Buffy what are you going to do later?" Willow asked.

"I thought I would have an early night, seeming as all I can do is sleep." Thinking at least she would have an excuse not to meet Riley.

"Hey Buffy what's with the glasses?" Riley asked putting an arm around Buffy.

"Oh nothing, but if I take them off I will be permanently blinded by the daylight."

"Can I have a word?" Riley asked suddenly sounding more serious than usual.

"Sure." Buffy said sounding a bit suspicious.

Riley lead Buffy away to a less crowded part of the campus where it was quieter, Tara hugged Willow and they sat on the grass waiting for Buffy to come back.

"What's up Riley?" Buffy said sounding concerned.

"I'm going away…For a while" He said sounding a bit guilty, Buffy didn't know what he was getting at, at first.

"What? With the…Initiative? You're kidding me…you promised you wouldn't do anything for them anymore…I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you Buffy; it's just that they really need me."

"Just say no! You've done it before, and then maybe they will leave you alone…for good."

"I'm sorry Buffy I don't want them to leave me alone, I want to help them! And no one is going to stop me okay?"

"I thought you said you'd never leave me alone again." She said as tears escaped from behind her dark glasses, she was glad Riley couldn't see she hated people seeing her cry.

"I'm sorry Buffy it's just the once I promise, I will never do it again, this is the last time. It's not that the job is more important than you, I suppose it's the same amount of importance, but you will always mean more to me." He Kissed Buffy on the cheek but she barely responded.

Buffy had now grown very upset and had begun to sob uncontrollably, Riley be damned, she couldn't help herself "I'm not happy, but if you do this again, I will never forgive you. Bye Riley."

Buffy turned round only looking back once while walking back to her friends. Riley stood there a moment wondering if he had done the right thing, in his mind he had…So why was Buffy so sad? I'll make it up to her when I get back he thought turning around. He walked in the opposite direction to Buffy and started to prepare himself for his upcoming Mission.

"Hey Buffy! Were going to go the Magic Box are you coming?" Tara asked.

"No Thanks Tara. I think I'm just going to go home and catch up with some coursework." Buffy lied and tried to contain the tears stinging her eyes again.

"Are you ok Buff? You look upset."

In barely a whisper Buffy replied "He's going away again."

Willow didn't really have to say anything. She remembered how hurt Buffy had been the last time Riley had left, and remembered how he had promised Buffy that he would never go away again. Buffy must really have been hurting she thought Willow got off the grass and gave her friend a big hug. Buffy managed a half smile and picked up her bag and headed home. She tried to calm herself but couldn't stop the tears from falling. This had to be the last time; he can't do this to me again…He said that last time…I can't believe he left me…Maybe he doesn't love me as much as I thought…I need to sleep she thought in a rush.

Back on campus Tara turned to Willow from watching Buffy's retreating form.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"I'm not sure; Buffy has really had hard times with guys…Maybe this time Riley's betrayal hurts more because he promised her he wouldn't leave again and now maybe she thinks history is repeating itself."

"Poor Buffy. don't you think we should go comfort her?"

"In my experience it's best to leave her a bit…We could go round later…maybe we can go patrolling or something, it will make her feel better to kill evil things." Willow said with a smile.

"Yea okay. Shall we head to the Magic Box? Anya is probably unconscious by now…I think she has a few nerves about the wedding."

"A change of scenery from this place would be great." Arm in arm they left the campus.


	5. Chapter 5: Confused

**Previously:****Buffy managed a half smile and picked up her bag and headed home. She tried to calm herself but couldn't stop the tears from falling. This had to be the last time; he can't do this to me again…He said that last time…I can't believe he left me…Maybe he doesn't love me as much as I thought…I need to sleep she thought in a rush.**

**Confused**

Buffy had been home for hours, she had managed to eat the entire contents of one of the cupboards in the kitchen. Dawn and Joyce had seen her do this before, when Angel left, so they decided to keep out of her way. Buffy had spent the rest of the day in her room, mostly crying and doing a lot of thinking. Then she had an idea, which might help her feel better.

_Dear Diary, it's me, well obviously because this is my diary. Well anyway I thought this would make me feel better and help me figure out a few things. So here goes…_

_So Riley has left, again, to go on a mission. I can't believe he's left me again after I asked him not to. So I have come to the decision that it can't go on and I have to break up with him, because I can't get hurt again. And that's the problem I don't want to get hurt by him going away, but if I leave him I'm going to be hurt inside. I know I don't love Riley, I know that now, It's just I need someone to love me more than he does and for me to love them. It may have been like that in the beginning but it was one sided, his side. The only time I have ever felt alive in the past year was last night. I am talking about Spike; yes he's back and kind of different, in the way of him not wanting to kill me I suppose. But still he's different than I remember, kind of caring I suppose. When we danced at the bronze I forgot about everything, everything I have to deal with, it just all slipped away and my life made sense. And when he kissed me it was the best thing I have ever experienced in the whole world. I know I have feelings for him but I'm not sure if I can get into a serious relationship with him, for one I don't know if he wants that. I've only danced with him once and we haven't even been on a date or anything but there's something there, a connection. In this short, very short time, I felt it. However there is one thing that is holding me back, he's a vampire and I'm not sure if I should get drawn into a vampire relationship again, I know it doesn't work well, there's no future. But I don't think that should be an issue at the moment, he's only just come back. Don't get me wrong, I do feel guilty for what happened last night but it just felt so right. Anyway I'm totally confused but all I know is I want to see Spike again, soon._

Buffy closed the cover of her diary and looked over at the clock on her bedside table. It was 10:15 pm. 'Time for patrol I think' Buffy placed her diary in her bag, along with a pen and a stake and made her way out of her bedroom and down into the kitchen, where Dawn and Joyce were sitting.

"Hey honey you feeling better?"

"Yea mom, I just feel hurt you know? So I'm going out to kill something evil that should make me feel better, always does."

"God I better lock the cupboards!" Dawn joked.

They all laughed as they knew Buffy got hungry after a night slaying, so in her current state she would probably be in post-slaying- huge- pig -out mode.

"See you guys later." Buffy said swinging her bag over her shoulder.

Buffy left the house and made her way through a few graveyards. There was nothing much going on though, much to Buffy's disappointment. She killed two vamps, one who she beat to a very bloody pulp and the other coming up behind her while she was staking the other, so catching her off guard. Buffy decided to go the Bronze for a drink seeming as the night was slow.

When she got to the Bronze it wasn't its usually busy self, no more than about thirty people were there. 'God where is everyone tonight?' Buffy thought and went and sat down at the bar, ordering a coke and deciding to write in her diary some more.

_Hey me again, glad I brought you out with me as there is nothing to do. Only got two vamps tonight so I came to the Bronze and it might as well be filled with cheese or something. I don't know why, but it just seems really slow everywhere. I thought the guys would be here but it seems not. Kind of good really because I don't really feel like talking to anyone…_

Buffy felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and that someone kissed the back of her neck. Buffy's first thought was that Riley had come back but then she felt the person do it again. She knew it wouldn't be Riley as he would never do anything like that, he was so unromantic. Buffy twisted around in her seat to see two blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hey! I'm glad to see you."

"Glad to see you too pet, want to dance?"

"Sure."

Spike lead Buffy over to the dance floor and their bodies swayed to the beat. Buffy was glad Spike was here now; she wouldn't have to be alone. 'I thought I wanted to be alone, this is different' she thought, she actually wanted to spend time with him. A slow song began to play and Spike held her close.

"Spike I wanted to tell you something…"

Spike looked concerned "What?"

"Well I kind of have a boyfriend" with that Spike loosened his grip on her.

"Oh."

Buffy tightened her grip to reassure him "No wait! It's not what you think, I'm going to break up with him, and he's just so…"

"Boring?"

"Not right for me, he's not what I want anymore, well never wanted really." A tear slipped down her check "He keeps leaving me and it's just so hard and he's…" Spike raised his eyebrow questionably "He's not you."

Spike looked really shocked at what she had just said and took a step back from Buffy. 'Oh God she feels the same way, what do I say? Quit it Spike, she's a slayer and it could never work, say nothing.' Spike obeyed his mind. Buffy cried harder 'Now look what you have done, she thinks your ignoring her! Now you've probably lost the one thing that makes you happy.' Buffy started to turn away but was stopped by Spike; he grabbed her arm and turned her back around. Buffy looked up at Spike and Spike turned his gaze from off the floor and for a split second he seemed to have that look as if he were arguing with himself. He let go of Buffy, who then started to cry again. As she turned away Spike grabbed her around the waist with one of his hands and swung her around and without hesitating kissed Buffy with all the passion he had. The kiss went on for ages; Spike and Buffy were totally unfazed by the people around them even though they were still in the middle of the dance floor. After a while Buffy needed some air…

"Why did you do that Spike?"

"I made a choice." With that Buffy pulled Spike back down to her lips.

Buffy felt alive, she was happy and couldn't believe Spike had chosen her! The girl he wanted to kill a couple of years ago. They were so into their kissing that they didn't notice a man come up to them. Just then Buffy felt some one grab her by the shoulders and pull her away from the person she was lost within.

"Riley what the hell are you doing here?" Buffy was so shocked she could hardly breathe.

With anger and malice in his voice Riley replied "The mission didn't last as long as I expected, so I went to your house to see you but you weren't there, so I came looking for you. And what do I find? You kissing this jerk." He said pointing an accusing finger at Spike.

"Hey!"

"Leave him out of this." Buffy stood between them.

"How can I? He was kissing my girlfriend!" Riley said trying to advance on Spike.

"I'm not your girlfriend Riley, not anymore its over! I didn't know it but it's been over for a while and I just realised it, I've never loved you enough for it to work."

Buffy looked at Riley and realised he wasn't exactly hurt.

"Let's go outside." pointing at Spike "Not you."

"He comes okay!" Buffy said in a defiant voice.

Outside the bronze the three of them started talking again. "The thing is Buffy I met someone, about two months ago, she's great and I dumped her because I said I was in love with you and couldn't hurt you. And all along you were going out with him!"

"I wasn't going out with him! Last night was the first time I've seen him since he left!" Tears were now falling freely from her eyes "You cheated on me…" She said in a small voice.

"Buffy I'm so sorry."

"Sod off mate you're not wanted anymore." Spike came in to defend Buffy.

"You have no right to say that, its Buffy's choice and… "Riley was cut off by Buffy shouting at him with tears staining her clothes.

"I told you Riley it's over now, you can leave me and my boyfriend alone!"

"Fine! But don't come crawling back to me when you find out all he wants to do is eat you!" With that Riley turned and left a bewildered Spike with Buffy now crying in his arms.

"You ok pet?" Spike said stroking her hair.

"Yea, Spike I'm sorry." looking at his tear stained black t shirt "I didn't mean to cry, it's just…" She began to cry harder "He's cheated on me, and I know I didn't love him it's just… he cheated on me." Spike rocked Buffy in his arms and couldn't help but ask her this one question.

"Why did you tell Riley I was your boyfriend?"

Buffy looked up at Spike, he had a very confused look on his face and she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I don't know… I just thought…You know…Never mind…" she said mumbling.

Spike kissed Buffy softly and although the kiss was soft, Buffy felt like her soul and been sucked from her body. Spike whispered in her ear "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Buffy looked up from the uninteresting alley floor and gave Spike the kiss of his life, and un-life

"Take that as a yes then." He said slightly dazed. They smiled at each other.

"Better get you home then pet."

"Ok…" She smiled.

Buffy couldn't control her smile and neither could Spike for that matter. Buffy didn't really want to go home, but it was pretty late. Spike didn't want her to go home either, even though she was the slayer he didn't want her out all times of the night now she was his girl. Buffy quite enjoyed being walked home by Spike; it made her feel normal again for a while, having a guy walk her home. And not forgetting the fact that at every opportunity Spike got, he would grab her and kiss her, not that she minded, although it was taking a while to get home.


	6. Chapter 6: Simple Saturday

**Previously:****Buffy couldn't control her smile and neither could Spike for that matter. Buffy didn't really want to go home, but it was pretty late. Spike didn't want her to go home either, even though she was the Slayer he didn't want her out all times of the night now she was his girl. Buffy quite enjoyed being walked home by Spike; it made her feel normal again for a while, having a guy walk her home. And not forgetting the fact that at every opportunity Spike got, he would grab her and kiss her, not that she minded, although it was taking a while to get home.**

**Simple Saturday's**

When Buffy had finally got home she went straight to bed, she couldn't think of doing anything else. She was on such a natural high, it was unbelievable to her that she had a new boyfriend, one that was gorgeous, loving and damn right hot. Sleep came easy but of course Spike was well and truly invading her dreams.

Buffy woke up to the sun spilling in through her curtains. She rolled over to look at her alarm clock and it was 10:45am. 'Oh I was meant to help at the Magic Box today, never mind.' Buffy thought and snuggled back into her covers 'Maybe I can sleep a little more.'

Buffy was jolted out of sleep at 12:00pm by her phone ringing in her ears, 'Why didn't I unhook the phone?' She leaned over to pick up the phone, placing it on her stomach and lifting the receiver up to her ear.

"Hello?" Buffy answered rubbing her eyes.

It was Willow "Hey Buff, will you come over to the Magic Box? Were all in full research mode at the moment and we could do with some help."

"Is something big going on?" She said waking up instantly.

"Well um were not really sure…I'll hand you to Giles." It was odd to Buffy that Willow sounded so distracted.

"Hello Buffy" He said in his distinguished English accent.

"Morning Giles, What's going on?" Buffy was now feeling very concerned.

"We believe there may be a prophecy about to be fulfilled, but were not entirely sure. We need your help, and by the way its afternoon." Giles said.

Buffy held up her alarm clock so she could see it "Oh…Oops Sorry! I'll be over in an hour or so."

"Ok Bye Buffy."

"Bye."

Not exactly feeling the need to rush, Buffy got out of bed and had a shower. She got dressed in a pair of cropped trousers and a halter neck top and completed her look with a pair of shades. She felt on top of the world, nothing could ruin her day.

The bell in the Magic Box rang like it usually did as Buffy bounded into the shop and stopped in her tracks. She looked over at the huge pile of books on the huge round table with all the Scooby's situated round it, except for Giles who had found a whiteboard and was writing things down on it.

"Morning all, wish I hadn't walked here so fast."

"Yea me too!" Xander said from behind the pile of books.

"So what's going on?" Buffy said taking a seat at the table.

"The end is coming…"

Buffy could tell by the look on his face that this was no ordinary prophecy, the Scooby's looked very uneasy, Giles especially looked worried.

"The end? You mean like the end of the world end?"

"No not exactly Buffy. It's the end of everything, not the world but the end of the Hellmouth and all supernatural energy that's linked with it. Demons and vampires will cease to exist along with the Slayer…"

"Are you saying I wouldn't be the Slayer anymore?" she said sounding slightly hopeful.

"It's not that simple. What it means is the death of the last Slayer, no one else will be called as the roll of Slayer will no longer exist. "

"So my death would end all the evil mojo and there will be no more monsters or vampires? My death will be the end of the Hellmouth, it just goes, it's finished?"

"Yes, however were not sure if that is the case, but you have got the main idea. We're not sure on the facts but we are quite sure your death may be averted, but we have to work it out."

"So what do we have to do?"

"There are a few books I have found in relation to this certain prophecy, including the one I accidentally stumbled upon and realised this was going to happen. There is a kind of riddle which links all the information together and lets us know basically what's going to happen. But first we have to work out what it says, it needs to be translated."

"Right okay let's get started. I'll help out as much as I can and then later on I can patrol." And to herself she thought 'And maybe I might bump into Spike…umm Spike, hot gorgeous Spike…'

"Erm Buffy?" Giles said trying to break her out of her daze.

"Huh…yea… What?"

"You do know that's a TV guide don't you?"

"Oops my bad!"


	7. Chapter 7: Working Hard

**Previously:****"There are a few books I have found in relation to this certain prophecy, including the one I accidentally stumbled upon and realised this was going to happen. There is a kind of riddle which links all the information together and lets us know basically what's going to happen. But first we have to work out what it says, it needs to be translated."**

**Working Hard**

Many hours had past and all the Scooby gang were exhausted. Giles however seemed to be full of energy, getting up every ten minutes to scribble something onto the whiteboard. Anya had been busy most of the day serving customers while at the same time she and Xander were organising their wedding guest list. Willow and Tara had been huddled around Willows laptop but were not having much luck, the same was said for Buffy who had managed to fall asleep leaning up against a bookcase at the front of the store. So far they had not worked out much of the riddle, Giles was working on that now, Buffy was meant to be helping but was obviously preoccupied.

"So have you guys found anything else out yet?" Xander asked removing himself from an awkward position where he had been leaning over the counter top.

Looking over her laptop Willow replied "No not yet. Basically just the same stuff, death of the Slayer means Hell will close up…Nothing left."

"I seem to be doing okay with this riddle, I have worked out what language it is in and now I'm starting to translate it. So far I have worked out that this prophecy is not an ordinary one, not in regards to the outcome, but its layout. It seems it was one of the first ever prophesised, so it is the oldest, hence why it is proving hard to translate." Giles said popping his head up from a large tower of books.

"Not as hard as this guest list!" A frustrated Anya said.

"Anya! …It's as hard." Everyone glared at Xander.

The sound of the bell ringing at the front of the store distracted the gang from glaring at Xander. They turned to see a familiar vampire walking through the door.

"Hey Spike, looking for Buffy?" Willow asked barely acknowledging the vampire and staring intently at her screen.

"Yea actually Red, you seen her?"

"Yea you just walked past her, she's up there researching."

"Oh." Spike turned around to see a slumped Buffy sleeping up against the bookcase and moved towards her.

Xander looked horrified "What you doing Will? That's Spike, he's going to kill Buffy!"

"What, no I'm not!" Spike said defending himself and turning to face Xander.

"Huh…Why not?" Xander said confused.

Willow stood up to reassure Xander "Its okay Xander. He's okay now, see." Willow stood up and went over to Spike and embraced him.

Xander still look confused as did Spike for that matter. But Spike explained "I got caught by these army type guys a couple of months ago and they put chip in my head."

"Huh right, okay so why did you come back to Sunnydale?"

"To find Buffy. I decided I wanted to help you guys out, seeming as I got nothing else better to do. And as well Buffy and I kind of hit it off pretty well anyway, so looks like I'm here to stay."

"You and Buffy are together now? Yay this is so exciting!" Willow said looking ecstatic

"So you're not going to kill us then?" Anya asked wanted it clarified.

"Uh no…who are you?"

"I'm Anya, Ex Vengeance demon, I'm marrying Xander." she said cheerfully flashing her engagement ring.

"Right…Erm Congratulations."

"Thanks." Xander said gladly before turning serious again "So you're not going to hurt Buffy then? Because if you do I swear I will…"

"Relax Harris I'm not going to hurt Buffy, I really like her."

"Good! Well anyway." Willow said changing the subject "I think you know everyone except my girlfriend Tara."

"Cool… Hi!"

"Hey." Tara replied with a wave.

Spike walked over to where Buffy was and then said "So is it okay if I take Buffy out patrolling or is she really busy?" He said looked down at her sleeping form "Guess not…"

Giles replied "Um yes, there's nothing else she can do here for the time being."

Spike Leaned over Buffy and shook her gently "Buffy… Buffy?"

Buffy opened one eye, realising the lights where on she pulled her jacket, which she was using for a blanket, over her head shielding herself from the light and moaned.

"Hey Buffy, come on get up."

"I don't want to!"

Spike pulled her jacket back over her head "Hey luv."

"Hey." She said rubbing her eyes.

Spike helped her off the floor "Want to go patrolling?"

"Not really, but yea okay."

"Find anything else out Buffy?" Giles asked from the other side of the room.

"No actually, Sorry."

Willow chimed in "Well you and Spike better go patrolling then, we can work on this tomorrow."

"Sure I'll be here bright and early, see you guys later. Come on you." She said grabbing hold of Spikes arm.

"Don't I get a kiss now?" He said pouting really badly and looking like a little lost boy.

"Don't stick that lip out now or I will have to bite it off." She pulled Spike down by his shirt into a long slow kiss.

Before she realised what she had done she looked up at Spike with a worried look on her face, then to the side to see everyone staring at her, realising she was still holding onto Spikes t-shirt she quickly let go. Giles was the only one who was otherwise distracted; he was cleaning his glasses.

"It's okay Buffy we all know…" Willow offered.

"Oh…How?" She asked questionably, Spike finally giving her, her answer.

"That may have been me."

"It's okay; at least everyone knows…you guys are all okay with this aren't you?"

Everyone nodded except Giles who was still cleaning his glasses; Buffy just took that as a yes.

"Right then, let's get you patrolling." Spike said grabbing Buffy's hand and leading her outside.

"See you guys later!" Buffy added before leaving the Magic Box.

Spike and Buffy had been walking around the cemetery for half an hour and had only got one vampire. Buffy had got a bit tired so they were sat down by a tombstone waiting to see if anymore vamps would show up.

"This is so boring." Buffy stated cuddling up to Spike who put an arm around her shoulders.

Spike looked down at her and jokingly said "Sorry to not be that entertaining luv."

Buffy looked up at him "No its not you. Tonight, it's been really slow you know."

"Yea it's like they are waiting for something…Hey, what are you researching down at the Magic Box…? Or pretending to research anyway?" he said quickly changing the subject.

Buffy gave him a playful shove "Oh its some kind of special prophecy that's going to take place sometime soon, which involves me and the closing up of Hell and stuff no biggy."

"You mean the last prophecy?" Spike said a little concerned.

"Yea you know about it?" Looking into his eyes.

"I've heard about it… That came around quite quick didn't it?"

"I don't know, but that's what we are researching, so do you want to help? We're going back to the Magic Box tomorrow to see if we have got any more info…"

"Sure I haven't got anything else better to do."

"Cool." she said snuggling back up to him "So where are you staying now then, now that you're back in old Sunnydale?"

"At the moment I'm sleeping in a crypt over there." he said pointing to a musty old crypt and Buffy turned up her nose "But actually I am…" He said being interrupted by the girl in his arms.

"You can't stay in that crypt it's all dirty and disgusting and don't think I'm going to visit you if you are staying in there…" The interrupting this time came from Spike, putting his finger on her lips.

"Bloody hell women let me finish! What I was going to say is that I'm currently in the process of buying a place over there." He said pointing to the new bungalow style houses on the other side of the cemetery.

"That is so cool." Buffy replied, obviously much happier with this upcoming accommodation and hugging him "I can help you decorate."

"As long as it's not all pink and flowery I don't mind okay? I don't want a girly house!"

"I wouldn't dream of that! But it's not going to be all black either!" She said firmly.

"Fine okay… Let's get you home, doesn't look like anymore vamps are going to show up and you're really tired."

"Am not." She said trying to cover up the huge yawn she was having, earning a look from Spike "Ok then let's go."

Spike stood up pulling Buffy off the ground and they walked back to Buffy's house talking about Spikes new place.

Buffy then got very fidgety "Hey Spike tomorrow after researching and that, would you like to come back here and meet my mom and sister for like dinner or something? because ill understand if you don't want to, I just thought it would be nice for them to know I have a new boyfriend, I don't like having secrets from them, so would you…but you don't have to…" She finished taking in a large gulp of air.

Spike answered by grabbing Buffy by the waist and pulling her in for a kiss "Sure pet anything for you…"

Buffy kissed him back "See you tomorrow then." She said smiling and pulling him for another kiss.

Buffy watched Spike leave before going inside, realising it was late and deciding to tell her mom in the morning. 'Hope she doesn't mind, She likes having people over anyway and likes to be included in mine and Dawns life's…I hope she likes him…' She thought as she made her way to her room.


	8. Chapter 8: Preparation

**Previously:****Buffy then got very fidgety "Hey Spike tomorrow after researching and that, would you like to come back here and meet my mom and sister for like dinner or something? because ill understand if you don't want to, I just thought it would be nice for them to know I have a new boyfriend, I don't like having secrets from them, so would you…but you don't have to…" She finished taking in a large gulp of air.**

**Preparation**

Buffy woke the next morning to the smell of fresh eggs and bacon. She was just about to snuggle back into the covers of her comfy bed, until she realised that she hadn't told her mum about inviting Spike round for dinner that night. Buffy decided then it was best to get up, throwing her dressing gown on and make her way down into the kitchen, where she was greeted by her mum.

"Morning sweetheart. Nice Sleep?" Joyce asked whilst busily preparing the breakfast.

"Yea mom it was great." Buffy said taking a seat at kitchen island.

"How do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled will be fine… Hey mom I have something to tell you… I kind of have a new boyfriend now and I…"

Joyce interrupted "Oh honey that's great…Glad you got over… what's his face."

"It's okay mom you can say his name, I don't care about him anymore."

"So is it anyone I know." Joyce asked curiously whilst pushing Buffy's scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"Kind of…"

Joyce stopped what she was doing and gave Buffy a suspicious look "I'm not going to like this am I?"

Buffy kept silent, not knowing what to say, she just pushed her eggs around her plate so she didn't have to look at her mother "Well I don't know…It's Spike…"

"Spike, why does that ring a bell…? Spike? The vampire …Spike?"

"Yea….. Listen Mom, I know I did the whole vampire thing before but Spike is different…now anyways… He would never hurt me or us…And Plus no chance of him losing his soul or anything coz well, he doesn't have one… You're not mad are you?" She said now looking at her mother.

Joyce softened up a bit "Of course not honey… I'm happy as long as you're happy…"

"Good, because I kind of invited him round for dinner…"

"Oh. What tonight?" Buffy nodded making a face as she knew she'd put her mom in a difficult situation. Joyce saw this and just smiled at her oldest daughter "Its ok Buffy, I just wish you had given me more time to prepare…"

Joyce went off shopping while Buffy watched Dawn, using the time as her chance to tell her about her new boyfriend and him coming round for dinner. Dawn was kind of weary at first, last time she had seen Spike he was trying to kill someone. Buffy reassured her that he was fine now.

Joyce came back from the shop with an army of food, not knowing what Spike would eat. Buffy did however instruct her that Spike did eat food that wasn't people. But as mom's do, she over compensated and bought tonnes of food, just to make sure. Buffy went upstairs to get ready after helping her mum get the food in from the car.

'What the hell shall I wear? I suppose we may go patrolling after dinner so nothing too uncomfortable… Rules out most of these dresses…' Buffy thought. After deciding that a cocktail dress wasn't the attire to wear while slaying demons, she settled for a dark pair of hip hugger jeans and a black tube top. She had invited Spike round at 7 o'clock, not in person though; she thought she should let him sleep so she slipped a note under the door of the crypt he said he was staying in. It was 6:45 so Buffy decided to go downstairs and help out her mum with the provisions. Buffy walked down the stairs and into the dining room to see what her mum had prepared.

"Whoa Mom, did you invite an army?" Buffy exclaimed from the doorway, looking at the vast spread her mum had laid out for dinner.

"No, sorry, I just got carried away with the cooking and all…" She said indicating the food and continued to set the table.

Dawn piped up from the kitchen "She lies! She thinks Spike is going to eat her, so she made plenty of food." Dawn joked.

"DAWN!"

"Relax! I was just kidding mom… I helped with the cooking." Dawn added proudly entering from the kitchen with another dish.

"That explains it!" Buffy said and thinking 'Good job Spikes dead he won't get killed by Dawns cooking.' Remembering the horrendous chocolate cake Dawn once made at school. Buffy laughed to herself and received odd looks from her mom and Dawn.

"What?" Buffy said defensively. Both Dawn and Joyce shrugged and continued on working on setting the table.

The doorbell rang at exactly 7 o'clock and Buffy shouted that she would get it. It made sense seeming as she had been sitting on the bottom step of the stairs waiting for him to arrive anyway.

Buffy opened the door to find a shy looking Spike "Hey."

"Hey." Buffy replied Looking Spike up and down, she was quite impressed that he had worn a shirt instead of his usual casual t-shirt; although the shirt was black she didn't complain as he had made the effort.


	9. Chapter 9: Crazy Moments

**Previously:****The doorbell rang at exactly 7 o'clock and Buffy shouted that she would get it. It made sense seeming as she had been sitting on the bottom step of the stairs waiting for him to arrive anyway. **

**Buffy opened the door to find a shy looking Spike "Hey."**

**Crazy Moments**

_Dear Diary,_

_Well let's just say that dinner last night was fantast_ic. _I think mom was really impressed with Spike, well even I was. I was quite shocked that he actually turned up in a shirt and I mean a nice one, not his usual casual attire. Well everything went well and I'm glad Dawn didn't decide_t_o crack any jokes. After dinner Spike and I went patrolling - as you do after dinner with the parents, when I say parents I mean my mom and my deranged sister. Well anyway to other news, he has actually brought a house! I'm helping him move in next week, I'm so excited! I'm glad I don't have to visit him in that disgusting crypt. Anyhow I'm just sat here in my room at the moment listening to my new CD, which actually Spike brought me. It's Michelle Branch and I just love all her songs, my favourite at the moment is Everywhere. It reminds me of Spike in a way. I always have this feeling he's watching me._

Once again Buffy's favourite song began to play again which brought a massive smile to her face.

**_Turn it inside out so I can see,_**

**_The part of you that's drifting over me,_**

**_And when I wake you're never there,_**

**_But when I sleep you're everywhere,_**

**_You're everywhere._**

_I know I'm acting like a hyperactive school teen, but I can't help it! I can't stop thinking about Spike and I think he knows it. I'm glad he is here for me, I know he hasn't been back for long, but knowing him from before, it's like he had never left. Except this time he is different. He's kept me going these last couple of weeks and I have been so grateful._

**_Just tell me how I got this far,_**

**_Just tell me why you're here and who you are,_**

**_'Cause every time I look you're never there,_**

**_And every time I sleep you're always there._**

**_'Cause you're everywhere to me,_**

**_And when I close my eyes it's you I see,_**

**_You're everything I know that makes me believe,_**

**_I'm not alone,_**

**_I'm not alone._**

_I hope Spike knows that I really like him, I can't think to be without him at the moment, but I just don't have the guts to tell him. I think it's the whole vampire thing all over again, but to be frank I don't think I actually care. As long as he cares for me and doesn't want to leave me, I can't see the problem in this being a long term thing, Even though I know that he's never going to get older and I am. I don't want to think about the future, I was under the impression that I wasn't going to have a future, and well look at me! I'm past my expiry date so what the hell? Pardon the bad cliché, but I'm going to live life to the full as much as I can, because I want to and no one can tell me what to do. I'm Buffy Summers, The Vampire Slayer. The world is in my hands and I'm going to enjoy it as much as I can with the time I have left, and I think this includes me dancing round the room like a giddy teenager because I Can. _

_Buffy Out xxx_

Buffy grabbed her hair brush and began to dance in front of her mirror, knowing full well she was a bit old for it, but she didn't care. She was happy and alive, nothing else mattered to her right now, and everything was perfect.

**_I recognize the way you make me feel,_****_  
_****It's hard to think that you might not be real,**  
**I sense it now, the water's getting deep,**  
**I try to wash the pain away from me,**  
**Away from me.**

Buffy knew she was getting into something deep; she was so into Spike and was glad that he helped her wash away the pain Riley had left her in. Spike made her feel so good and she wished she could be with him all the time.

**_'Cause you're everywhere to me,_****_  
_****And when I close my eyes it's you I see,**  
**You're everything I know that makes me believe,**  
**I'm not alone,**  
**I'm not alone.**

**_I am not alone, _****_  
_****Whoa, oh, oooh, oh.**

**_And when I touch your hand,_****_  
_****It's then I understand,**  
**The beauty that's within,**  
**It's now that we begin.**  
**You always light my way, **  
**I hope there never comes a day, **  
**No matter where I go, **  
**I always feel you so.**

Buffy knew Spike wasn't the ideal boyfriend for all girls, but she knew the beauty within him and nothing could take that away from her. He wasn't just a vampire to her, he was her boyfriend and she didn't care what anybody thought. He was hers and she was his and nothing else mattered.

**_'Cause you're everywhere to me,_****_  
_****And when I close my eyes it's you I see,**  
**You're everything I know that makes me believe,**  
**I'm not alone.**  
**'Cause you're everywhere to me, **  
**and when I catch my breath it's you I breathe, **  
**you're everything I know that makes me believe, **  
**I'm not alone.**

**_You're in everyone I see, _****_  
_****so tell me.**  
**Do you see me?**

Buffy stopped dancing and turned off her CD player and went down stairs to watch TV with her Mom and Dawn, not noticing a certain blonde at her window.

'If I could breathe Buffy, it would be you I was breathing in. And you're not alone Buffy, I will never leave you; I'm not like those other guys I'm different. And I do see you pet, all the time, I love you more than life its self.'

Spike crawled down from Buffy's window, dropped down onto the ground below and disappeared into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10: Prophecy

Hey to start off I would like to say thanks for those of you who have been following my story and I would like to say a special thanks to SpIkEs AnGeL1, artemis66, willowsgurl, SpikesChick4Life, Spuffylover4ever556 and 2 others by email, for giving me reviews I really enjoyed getting them and they made my face light up and everything when I saw them in my inbox. So cheers and here's another chapter. Please read and review, I would like to know how it is and if you thought the chapter before was okay because I got no reviews and I got all paranoid about it, so thanks and here goes.

* * *

**Previously: ****Buffy grabbed her hair brush and began to dance in front of her mirror, knowing full well she was a bit old for it, but she didn't care. She was happy and alive, nothing else mattered to her right now, and everything was perfect.**

**Prophecy**

It had been a week since the gang had started working on the forthcoming prophecy. Giles and the rest of the Scooby's had been working non-stop in the Magic Box, while Buffy and Spike went out patrolling or pretended to at least. They usually ending up snuggled up under a tree or behind a crypt. However the Scooby's were coming very close to solving the prophecy riddle.

Buffy received a phone call from Willow that morning asking her to come to the Magic Box, well not asked, more like demanded. As Buffy didn't have class she decided to spend most of the day in bed dreaming about... stuff, that was until Joyce came in, opened the curtains and made her get out of bed for being too lazy. So just to get out of the way of her mom moaning that 'she did everything round the house' she decided to go to the Magic Box to see Anya and Giles, and then wished she hadn't bothered.

A very flustered Giles greeted Buffy "Thank god your here Buffy, Xander and Anya are driving me crazy!"

"Isn't Xander supposed to be at work?" Buffy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well yes. It seems he's taken a week off work to help sort out this wedding, can't say he should have bothered they're not getting very far. And they won't continue to, as all they seem to do is ARGUE!" Putting much emphasis into the word argue.

Buffy could then hear the unusual couple as they entered the shop floor from the backroom, arguing up a storm with their raised voices. "Anya I can't put my parents there, that's on the other side of the room, they should be on the top table! And we can't just have all your friends on there!" Xander yelled gesturing to a folder in his hand which Buffy assumed was the seating chart.

"Fine! But I don't see why your parents have to sit with us anyway; you don't get on with them!"

"I see what you mean." Buffy said turning back to her exasperated ex-watcher.

"Why are you here so early anyway Buffy? I thought Willow told me you were coming later."

"Well yea I was, but mum kicked me out the house for being lazy and not useful or something. So I decided to come here and do some training if that's okay?"

"Of course. I'd rather not be in the front of the store with them two anyway; I might just accidentally send them to another dimension."

"They would probably just get chucked back here within minutes, don't think anyone could easily put up with these two!"

"HEY!" The angry couple both shouted in Buffy's direction. Buffy looked sheepish as the couple had obviously heard her, the distraction didn't last long as they went back to their argument within seconds.

Buffy and Giles had been training for over an hour when the rest of the gang arrived, chatting about their day and coming to say 'Hi' to Buffy and Giles. It wasn't too long before they got back down to working on the prophecy. Dawn arrived about an hour later after finishing school and kicked up a fuss as she wanted to help as well. Buffy made her do her homework instead, this wasn't what she wanted to do so left after 15 minutes to go home and tell on Buffy. Giles went and joined the others and left Buffy to train on her own. Buffy began to meditate, as she didn't get enough time to do it at home, mainly due to Dawn being very good at interrupting.

'So calm and Peaceful' She wasn't quite sure how long she had been zoned out for but she heard no noise, she felt so peaceful, everything had drifted away until reality come rushing back when two cold hands drifted over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

How could she forget that familiar British accent and the big cold hands that lightly smelled of smoke and the leather duster she could feel pressed against her back?

"Umm I don't know feels like a dead guy, yep going with dead guy." She turned round to find her blue eyed wonder right there smirking at her in his dirty way, which she didn't mind.

"Hey."

"Alright luv?"

"Yep. Just trying to meditate and stuff, find my centre… etcetera."

"Oh want me to go? Leave you to it?"

"NO!" She replied quickly.

"Fancy sparring a bit later?" Spike asked.

"Yea but I think we should make an appearance in there to help with the research and stuff, you know, so they don't think I don't help." Buffy said gesturing to the shop.

"Oh, like you were helping the other day?" He said poking fun at Buffy.

"That was different, I was tired!" Buffy said instantly defending herself and crossing her arms over her chest.

"But do I have to help? I'd prefer beating the info out of someone." Spike said sticking his lip out, doing a very good impression of a pouting Buffy.

"Spike don't pout or ill bite that lip off." Buffy said as Spike smirked and pouted again.

"Fine" Buffy smiled and nibbled on his lip and gave Spike a long lingering kiss. "There you've been punished, come on." She said grabbing hold of his hand and directing him towards the door.

Buffy and Spike walked into the front of the Magic Box to find everyone sitting round the circular table, books stacked a mile high, Willow and Tara on one side of the table with the laptop in front of them and the others dotted around. Xander and Anya had stopped fighting by now, from what Buffy could tell Giles must have had a go at them, seeming as they were sitting the furthest away from him, casting him evil glares. Giles had got out his big whiteboard again and Buffy could see loads of things written on it and something resembling a poem.

"Hey Guys."

"Hi Buffy… Spike." Giles replied.

"Ello all." Spike replied giving them a nod.

"Hey Buffy, we think we have sorted out most of this prophecy thing, well the riddle anyway. Although were not too sure what it's talking about but it's a start at least." Willow said.

"Oh right cool." Buffy replied.

"Does this mean I don't have to research?" Spike added a little too happily, resulting in a light slap on the arm from Buffy, who then in turn lead him over to the table where the others were, sitting directly in front of the board.

"Well I will read you what we have found out so far and the riddle that we have translated, with the help of Tara and Willow." Giles said cleaning his glasses and turning towards the board.

**_Two of Two,_**

**_That should never be,_**

**_Forge their love in secrecy._**

**_Two will come to pass,_**

**_If three deaths have been cast,_**

**_Death marked love,_**

**_Breaks eternity,_**

**_Brought out of honesty._**

**_One of two receives a wish,_**

**_One of two shall get a choice,_**

**_The powers will hear the voice,_**

**_Death of one,_**

**_Will end the destiny,_**

**_Demons will cease to be._**

**_The prophecy must be,_**

**_End of world it is not,_**

**_Just the beginning._**

**_The start for one cannot be forgot,_**

**_Slayers blood will end the cause,_**

**_And so it be the end of her chores._**

**_Simple Choice's_**

"Just a guess, but does this has something to do with Buffy and Me?" Spike asked gesturing at the board.

"Well were not sure but we believe you are both involved, the '**_Two of Two that should never be'_******Seems to suggest this, but it could be anything. All we can tell is that this isn't the end of the world for once, however the death of the Slayer and the end of the Hellmouth."

Giles looked round the room to see the look of horror on everyone's faces, especially Spike and Buffy.

"It's just an assumption of course." A slight relief swept over them all. The silence didn't last long and was broken by Anya.

"Spike would you like to come to our wedding?"


	11. Chapter 11: Not So Simple

After a review from someone I have decided to slightly change the format of the layout of the story to see if it is better let me know what you think and thanks to...

Watermelonz, DiStUrBeD-GuRl57 for reviewing Thanks!

* * *

**Previously: ****"Well were not sure but we believe you are both involved, the **'**_Two of Two that should never be'_****Seems to suggest this, but it could be anything. All we can tell is that this isn't the end of the world for once, however the death of the Slayer and the end of the Hellmouth."**

**Giles looked round the room to see the look of horror on everyone's faces, especially Spike and Buffy.**

**"It's just an assumption of course."**

**Not So Simple**

It had been a week since the translating of the prophecy and everything was just carrying on as normal, well as normal as anything can be living on a Hellmouth and all. It was just a week away from Xander and Anya's wedding and the couple were quite nervous. Not being the phrase everyone would use to describe the up and coming nuptials, the rest of the Scooby's were now the ones stressed about the whole wedding saga. The research for the prophecy was still on-going, but not as full on now, now the riddle had been translated. Buffy and Spike had been hanging out a lot more and acting like a real couple, even going on a double date with Anya and Xander. Even though Spike didn't appreciate him at the start, he and Xander had actually got on quite well and were now hanging out together on a regular basis, doing 'manly stuff,' Like watching football and Spike trying to get Xander into Soccer.

It was also nearing the time for Spike to move into his own home. Buffy was getting ready to go and meet Spike, as he was going to take her to visit his place. For obvious reasons Spike couldn't get hold of his keys until sundown so he was taking the opportunity to show Buffy around his new pad, before anyone else got to know where he lived, just in case Buffy would turn up to find him as dust. He couldn't wait to show her his pad and hoped she would come visit him more often now, seeming as she didn't find his crypt so appealing.

Buffy was really anxious to meet Spike and had got ready an hour too early. Having some spare time she took the time to write in her diary, pondering the research that had taken place and about the forthcoming prophecy.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so scared, I can't remember ever being this scared; it's like when I first got here in Sunnydale and found out about the prophecy involving me and the master. I keep telling myself Giles is wrong, but with everyone else on the case it doesn't seem likely at all. I remember when I overheard Angel and Giles talking about the prophecy and Giles saying, Buffy will face the master and she will die, I was devastated and that's exactly how I feel now. And I am still true to the words I told Giles when I knew 'Giles I'm only 16 years old, I don't want to die.' I might not be 16 anymore but I still don't want to die, I've got everything going for me now, Mom is fine and me and Dawn are getting along better than ever as well, were very close. School is fine, even though it may be boring, my friends are great and finally I'm now in a great relationship, Spike makes me really happy and I'm pretty sure I make him happy. Were meant to be together as well, the prophecy says so and our death marked love as it may be has brought us together. Even though it means we kill things together it doesn't matter, it's my job. A job which may ruin my life or as the prophecy says I'll get sacked in some manner of the word. 'End of world it is not, just the beginning' At least this means the world isn't going to end and that it's the beginning of a new world, Free of demons and vampires. I have hoped for nothing more but I'm just worried what will have to be sacrificed in return. All I know is that my blood is the key to the ending and my destiny will be over and with that hell will be over. But still I don't want to die… Buffy x x x_

Buffy went and met Spike in his graveyard after doing a quick patrol around the other ones. She walked up to him while he was leaning against a tombstone smoking. He saw her coming and smiled at her when she approached. He held up his new keys.

"Ready to go?"

Buffy and Spike walked over to the new row of bungalow's, Spike's was the first of a row of five, he walked up to the door and unlocked it. He turned around to Buffy smiling and gave her a kiss, like he expected it not to open and they stepped into the hallway of the house. On their left was the living room which lead through to the kitchen, like in Buffy's house, and on the right were three different doors leading to the two bedrooms and bathroom. The bathroom was in the middle of the two bedrooms with internal doors from each bedroom leading into it. Overall the house was very nice just needed some furniture and decorating, but there wasn't time for that today, they were needed at the Magic Box and some training was now more than ever necessary.

xxx

"So guys what have we worked out so far?" Buffy said walking into the Magic Box from the training room, Spike at her heels.

"Actually quite a bit!" Giles said standing and going over to the white board.

"Not another bloody lesson!" Spike chuckled, this was met with hit in the arm from Buffy "hey watch it Slayer I was only joking." he said walking over to the table to sit down, pretending to sulk and then quickly patting his lap indicating Buffy to sit down, which she did.

"Working on the grounds that this has something to do with you and Spike we have worked out the 'Two of the Two' is the both of you and 'That should never be' would back this theory up. It would also seem that one of you will get a wish and one of you shall get a choice which will be honoured by the powers that be."

"Wow that's pretty scary."

"Don't worry luv we'll get through it, we always do."

"The thing is the Hellmouth is going to open one last time and the only thing that can close it is the Slayers blood. The problem is the gateway to the Hellmouth is made up of mystical energy and the only way for it to be closed is if the blood is dropped right in the middle of it." Willow explained.

Giles picked up where Willow finished, making it quite obvious that they had sorted out most of the prophecy by now "The only problem is we don't know how big the gateway will be."

"So you're saying I just have to stand over it and drop a bit of blood into it and that's it, it's over?" Buffy questioned. She looked around the table and noticed everyone looking a bit uneasy; Tara was the only one to speak up.

"It's not that simple."

* * *

Here you go chapter 11! Please Review on the chapter and tell me if the new format is better or worse, let me know cheers love ya all!

MadForSpike


	12. Chapter 12: Reality

Sorry it's a long time in coming thanks to: DevilishGurl0222 and DiStUrBeD-GuRl57 for reviewing cheers!

* * *

**Previously: ****"So you're saying I just have to stand over it and drop a bit of blood into it and that's it, it's over?" Buffy questioned. She looked around the table and noticed everyone looking a bit uneasy; Tara was the only one to speak up.**

**"It's not that simple."**

**Reality**

"What do you mean it's not that simple? It can be stopped right?" Buffy hastily added, fear evident in her voice, she looked directly at Tara however not getting an answer from the distracted looking girl, stared directly at Giles "RIGHT?" She screamed.

"Luv calm down it will be okay." Spike responded rubbing Buffy's shoulders to try and calm her down.

"CALM DOWN? They just told me I was going to die!"

At this Giles spoke up in his always calm and measured voice "Buffy we are going to find a way, just calm down, please, maybe Spike should take you home."

"No I don't want to go home I want to make sure you're going to prevent me from dying! Giles I've lasted this long, I can't leave mom and Dawn, they need me, and I've just begun to be happy." she answered looking at Spike "I don't want to leave everything or have it taken away from me." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Buffy I know this is hard but you are the chosen one." said Giles "But believe me I will find a way, we will find a way to make this easier for you."

With this Buffy got angrier and a great deal more upset. "Easier? How can you say it will be easier? Giles I've been the Slayer since I was 15 years old, I didn't choose to be it, this was just thrust on me, I was given no choice! If I hadn't been the chosen one, I definitely wouldn't choose this as a job! The bloody job description isn't exactly very appealing is it? I can't do this anymore, I'm still young and should have my whole life before me, but no I'm already past my sell by date, I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" with that Buffy ran out of the Magic Box and into the night. They had all listened to Buffy's speech and were quite upset about it; Spike was the first to break the silence.

"Rupert, please find a way, she needs you to."

"Spike…"

"Save it will you. She needs you to find a way, I can't live without her and I'm sure as hell think you lot cant either." gesturing to the other Scooby's seated around the table "So find a way, for her and the world, we can't live without her." With that he left into the night to find Buffy.

xxx

Spike couldn't find Buffy at all. He searched the graveyards, the Bronze and anywhere else he could think of. After having no luck he decided to return home. There he found a crying, huddled Buffy on his doorstep.

"Buffy luv what are you doing out here?" He asked bending down to kneel in front of the huddled girl.

"Spike I couldn't go home they would find me there, I just needed to be away from it all, just pretend I was normal for a change."

"So you decided to come and stay the night at your dead boyfriend's house?" Spike gibed.

This gained a small grin from Buffy "Well okay, but I want to spend the night with my boyfriend at his house if that is okay?"

"Sure thing luv, come on in." Spike rose holding a hand out to Buffy, pulling her to her feet, unlocking the door and holding it open for her. Once they were both inside Spike locked the door, tossing his keys on a small table in the hall and went through to the kitchen with Buffy following. "Want anything to eat?" He asked.

"No thanks, I'm just really beat. I need to sleep it's all been too much for me." She said putting on a brave face. This soon crumbled and she began to cry again.

Spike gathered a frail Buffy into his arms and tried to soothe her by stroking her hair. "It's okay luv, you can use the spare bedroom, I was going to give it to you anyway, you know if you got tired of slaying and needed a nap or if college got to boring, you could come back here or if you just wanted to stay you know." Spike added rather anxiously, toeing the carpet, avoiding her gaze.

Buffy grinned at him for his unneeded babbling and stepped back slightly so she could look into his eyes "I would love to have a room in your house, so don't get worried about asking me, Mr Babble!"

"I wasn't babbling."

"Was to."

"Here." Spike moved out of their embrace and went over to the side table where he had earlier discarded his keys and handed Buffy a key to his front door. "The room is quite bare, I suppose you could decorate; change it to a better colour. It's already been furnished for you; I'll even let you have a shelf in the bathroom." He added with and adorable smile.

Buffy took the key from his palm "Thank you." and kissed him before she tried to stifle a yawn that escaped her.

"Sleep now then." Spike added in a decisive tone.

Spike showed her to her room and she walked inside, taking a moment to take in her surroundings. In the middle of the room stood a large oak double bed with matching side tables and a matching vanity against the wall next to the window. There also stood a small wardrobe and chest of draws which displayed small pieces of artwork on its surface that Spike had obviously collected to brighten up her room. When Buffy turned round to thank him, Spike was gone. Creasing her brow, she used the adjoining bathroom to go into Spike's room, where she found him sat on the edge of his bed removing his boots.

"The rooms beautiful Spike, thank you."

"Anything for you kitten." He answered before he crossed his arms over his chest and removed his t-shirt. It was then he realised a shy looking Buffy still stood in his doorway.

"Can you hold me? I don't want to sleep on my own."

She was unsure at first when he didn't answer right away; he removed his pants and slid under the covers, then pulling them back so she could slide in beside him.

"Sure thing pet."

Buffy removed her jacket and her shoes and slid in beside Spike. once she was settled Spike pulled her to him and held Buffy while she lightly cried into his chest.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die; I'm going to make sure of that, I'm sure the rest of the gang are researching it right now."

"What if they can't?" She added looking up at him now with tear filled eyes.

"I don't know Buffy; I don't like to think about it. All I know is you're a hell of a women and we will sort something out to keep you here, I know now I couldn't live without you."

"I hope I will know what to do when the time comes."

Buffy's crying slowly subsided and they both fell into a deep sleep, wrapped in each other's embrace.

xxx

When Buffy woke that morning, still wrapped in Spikes arms, She kissed his cold lips before she got up, deciding she would have to go home eventually. Realisation had hit her in the few short minutes she had been awake and she was sure about what she had to do now.

**_Here I am, take me_**

**_It's easier to give in._**

**_Some people mistake me_**

**_They only hear what they want to hear_**

Once she had got home she headed straight for her room, glad of the fact that both her mom and Dawn were nowhere to be seen.

**_If you're losing sleep_**

**_Forgive me_**

**_I just can't keep pretending._**

Closing the door behind her and observing her room for a moment she opened the door to her wardrobe pulling out a large duffle bag and began filling it with clothes. Entering her mother's room she reached for the phone and dialled the number for a taxi to take her to the bus depot.

**_I'm packing my bags 'cause I don't wanna be_**

**_The only one who's drowning in their misery_**

**_And I'll take that chance, cause I just wanna breathe_**

**_And I won't look back and wonder how it's supposed to be._**

**_How it's supposed to be._**

Buffy placed a letter addressed to Joyce and Dawn on the coffee table in the living room explaining everything to them and asking them not to come looking for her. She explained she wasn't coming back and that she couldn't do it anymore, and to also tell Giles what had happened and that she was sorry.

**_There's a prism by the window_**

**_It lets the light leak in._**

**_I wish you would let me._**

**_You feel the water, but do you swim?_**

The hardest thing she had to do was write a letter to Spike and tell him she couldn't go on anymore and the reason why she had to leave. She got the taxi driver to stop by his house while she posted the tear stained letter through his door, knowing he wouldn't get it till he woke up in the evening and wouldn't be able to come after her.

**_And it's only me empty-handed_**

**_With a childish grin and a camera._**

With one last look she boarded her bus and headed out of Sunnydale, not intending to go back. She knew she had broken many hearts and probably left the world in danger of destruction, but she no longer wanted that as her burden, she wanted to live her life, even if she would be alone for the rest of it.

_You are now leaving Sunnydale_

'**_Cause I'm packing my bags_**

**_And I won't be back_**

* * *

A/N: Hope you all had a nice Christmas and have a happy new year. To make up for the lack of chapters recently I wrote a nice long one for you so I hope you enjoy cause I really racked my brains for this one!

MadforSpike

xxx


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbye To You

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I was really busy with exams the last couple of months. **

* * *

**Previously: ****With one last look she boarded her bus and headed out of Sunnydale, not intending to go back. She knew she had broken many hearts and probably left the world in danger of destruction, but she no longer wanted that as her burden, she wanted to live her life, even if she would be alone for the rest of it.**

**_You are now leaving Sunnydale_**

**Goodbye to You**

**_Of all the things I've believed in_****_  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by_**

_**I've been searching deep down in my soul**_  
_**Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old**_  
_**It feels like I'm starting all over again**_  
_**The last three years were just pretend**_  
_**And I said,**_

_**Goodbye to you**_  
_**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**_  
_**You were the one I loved**_  
_**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_  
_**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

Spike woke to find his bed empty. Where there had once been a girl lying in his arms all that remained now were wrinkled sheets and an empty space. But he could still smell the lingering scent of her, a smell that was truly Buffy.

Smiling to himself he followed her scent to his front door where he found a tear-stained letter lying on his doormat. Frowning at the small cream envelope, growing increasing worried, he bent down, picked up the letter and he flopped down on his couch. When he opened the letter, he wished for what he was reading to not be true.

**_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right_**

**_Goodbye to you_****_  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_**

_Dear Spike,_

_I hope you find this, even if you don't you will soon realise that I'm gone. The strength you gave me last night made me realise that I have so much left to give, so much life to live, I can't give up so soon. So I am leaving Sunnydale, forever, to enjoy what I have left. I know I am risking the end of the world but I'm sure you can handle it, Giles has almost got it all worked out. Please don't try looking for me, because you won't find me. I don't want you to gain hope that you will find me, because I do not want to cause you anymore pain._

_I can't thank you enough for coming back to Sunnydale; you have changed my life for the better and given me the strength to leave. If you hadn't come back, for all I know I could have still been with Riley now, I'm sure glad that I'm not. You worked your way into my heart and I am certain you will never leave it. I hope you can be happy, I wish I can be too, but I just have to get through this alone and hopefully in time I can see you again._

_Please let my friends know I will be safe and let them know this is not their fault. I know I have been weak in not following my destiny but I don't want to die, I just can't. This way I can live out my life and still be here for them, even if they can't see me I will still be thinking of them._

_And to you Spike I leave you my heart, as I know I can never now give it to anyone else. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me and forgive yourself, as I know that you will blame yourself for this. But please don't. I cannot bear to think that you will be unhappy. Please look after my friends and of course my sister and my mom. I know they will need you at this time._

_I know I have never said these words to you but I mean them from the bottom of my heart, I love you and I always will. I hope you love me as much as I love you, as that hope will now keep me alive until my time is up. Please do what I never could, be brave in the face of danger and be who you should be, don't let the past hang around, get on with your life and remember I will always love you._

_Goodbye Spike,_

_Love Always,_

_Buffy_

_x x x_

For the first time in his life Spike fell to his knees and cried.

**_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time_**

**_Goodbye to you_****_  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_**

**_Goodbye to you_****_  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_**

_**And when the stars fall**_  
_**I will lie awake**_  
_**You're my shooting star**_


	14. Chapter 14: I'm Not Giving in this Time

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing Spuffyfan4eva you have restored my hope this chapter is dedicated to you, without your review I probably wouldn't have written it. **

* * *

**Previously: ****I know I have never said these words to you but I mean them from the bottom of my heart, I love you and I always will. I hope you love me as much as I love you, as that hope will now keep me alive until my time is up. Please do what I never could, be brave in the face of danger and be who you should be, don't let the past hang around, get on with your life and remember I will always love you.**

**I'm Not Giving in This Time – Spike's Point Of View**

_She's gone; I can't believe she's not here anymore. Her scent is already drifting away from me, I want her back but she is never coming back. I can't stay here I only came back for her, my Buffy._

_She loves me I can't believe it, I really can't. She has written it here for me to see, but how can I believe it when she has left me here? I could have gone with her; I could have protected her, made her happy._

_I knew she was unhappy; she didn't want to die, that I could relate to! She was too young, I could see that. Maybe that was my problem, I never told her. The end of the world is nothing when our world has been ruined. It is my fault she has left; I gave her strength, what does that mean? If I had given her strength why didn't she stay?_

_She worked her way into my heart and now she has stomped on it from the inside, but she can't get out, I won't let her, I need her. She is mine and she's gone from my reality, but not my heart. It pains me for her to still be out there, if she wasn't than I could move on, but how can I when I know she is still out there? How can I be happy when I am alone, because the one thing I came back for has now left Sunnyhell? That's what it has been for me, nothing has gone right. But if I could just see her again, touch her, feel her, and smell her, than everything will be okay but it won't._

_How can I face her friends and tell them the reason their Buffy has gone is because of me? her boyfriend, the one who was supposed to care and look after her, instead of driving her away, is that what I have done, Driven her away? How could I have done that? If I could have one thing, I would change her destiny and rid her of this terrible burden, as it is not fair on her. She didn't want it and I don't think she has ever accepted it and she never will. She has just got on with it and that has taken her will power, how can she says she has been weak; my Buffy has never been weak._

_She says she can never give her heart to everyone else, how can I know that when she is not here? How can she ask me to forgive her? If she was here I would do it in a heartbeat, although I think I have already forgiven her, how could I not? But forgiving myself I could never do that even though she has asked it of me, I do blame myself and I will even if I see her again. She won't know that I have been unhappy, she will never see it and hopefully she won't think about everything here and get on with her life, even though it pains me to say it I mean it. Now I'm the one who's going to be weak. I can't look after her family and friends, I just can't, they remind me too much of her, they may need me but I can't be needed by anyone except her._

_If she can leave, so can I. I need to be alone._

_Maybe I can figure out why she left and try and make myself the person she wanted me to be and maybe someday she may come back to me._

_But what is the point in trying? She will never come back._

Spike couldn't keep fighting with himself any longer and it didn't take long to pack his bags, seeming as he only had one in the first place. First he would have to make sure everyone was okay, do Buffy that one last thing she wanted. Even though she asked him to watch over them, he wasn't going to do that, so if he checked on them before he left it would be something.

xxx

Spike approached the window of the Magic Box and looked inside. They looked happy, they obviously hadn't heard yet, was he supposed to tell them? They were all sat about the round table towards the back of the store researching; they were obviously still trying to figure out the last part of the prophecy. And then he heard it, the phone ring. Willow bounded over to it. He watched as Willow's face turned somewhat distraught and then fall to her knees, Giles removed the phone from her hands and spoke to the person on the line. It was obviously Joyce, he could hear him tell her that he was sorry then hang up the phone. He then announced to everyone that Buffy had gone. Tara rushed to Willows side and Spike watched on as everyone was comforting each other. Spike took that as his cue to leave. He slipped a note under the door and sped off on his bike into the night. At least they would know Buffy had left alone and he couldn't stay. As he reached the Towns outskirts the last thing he thought in his mind was.

_I love you too Buffy._


	15. Chapter 15: On My Own

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my chapters recently and to those who sent me a message about my wrist. These made me smile while I was in pain so to thank you for that here is the next chapter of Simples Choices. And just to let you know I am now in a cast for 3 weeks so chapters will be a bit scarce still but I can sort of type so here it goes …

* * *

**Previously: ****Spike took that as his cue to leave. He slipped a note under the door and sped off on his bike into the night. At least they would know Buffy had left alone and he couldn't stay. As he reached the Towns outskirts the last thing he thought in his mind was.**

**_I love you too Buffy._**

**On My Own**

When Buffy left she didn't get as far away from Sunnydale as she had hoped, due to the fact she didn't have enough money. The money she did have had got her as far as LA. She had managed to get a job at a small local restaurant, which just about paid for a small room at a motel nearby. This wasn't what she envisioned for her life, but it had to do till she could get more money and move on.

6 months on…

_Dear Diary, I've just got paid. I thought it would be more this time as I had worked there a bit longer, but no. The money I'm earning is only stretching as far as affording this room and sometimes not even that. This month the money didn't even come close to the rent and I had to buy food on top of that. To come up with the money I was missing, I had to clean the other rooms in the motel for some extra cash. I have even had to start eating food at the restaurant when I don't think they are looking. I've been caught once, luckily the owner did take pity on me and decided not to fire me, but they are going to give me more hours so I can make more money. I hardly have any time to sleep now, between working here at the motel and at the restaurant. I don't know how long I can live like this, but I have to try because I can't go back now. I just hope my friends and family are okay. I've been trying not to think about them, but they plague my daily thoughts, especially Spike. I must have hurt him so bad, I hope he is coping. At least I know the world isn't over yet, so I will just have to keep carrying on in the memory of those dearest to me. I can't give up again I will carry on, on my own._

Buffy glanced around her small room and looked up at the clock. She picked up her bag, pinned on her name badge and headed out the door; it was time for her night shift at the restaurant. Buffy entered the restaurant and was greeted by Mike the owner, who gave her her pad and pencil and told her the tables she would be waiting on that evening.

It was 12:00 am before Buffy left the restaurant; it was her night to lock up. After cleaning the tables and turning the chairs upside down and placing them on top of the tables, she set the alarm and locked up the door. She walked the 5 minutes to Mike's house and placed the keys through his letterbox and made her way back to her room at the motel.

She mentally sighed '_Life is hard here I thought it would get easier, but it is just so hard. At least I haven't come across any vampires yet. At least that is one weight of my shoulders.'_

Buffy didn't know life was about to get a lot harder and her destiny was still firmly in her hands. Her life wasn't over, it was still the beginning, and she just didn't know it yet. She couldn't go on with this life, it wasn't her, she was the chosen one and that was the way it was going to be. She had to make a decision, even though she didn't know she had to. It was lying within her and it was going to be made, and it would change the world. Should she stay or should she not? It hit her then and she knew deep down what she was going to do, she would never smile again. As she made her way back to her room, the room that she had begun to call her home, and flung herself onto her bed and cried out all she had left, so she could start again and get her life right.

She didn't know she had been watched; the stranger in the darkness approached the nearest phone booth and made a call.

"Hello Giles? I've found her."

The stranger hung up the phone and returned back to the place he called home, where he ran his business, Angel Investigations.


	16. Chapter 16: Lost and Found

A/N Hey everyone thanks for all the emails and messages! I'm out of a cast now so here we go slowly but surely the stories will be started up again. This story is coming to an end unless you have any ideas to pad it out but it's running its course and is nearly over.

* * *

**Previously: ****She didn't know she had been watched; the stranger in the darkness approached the nearest phone booth and made a call.**

**"Hello Giles? I've found her."**

**The stranger hung up the phone and returned back to the place he called home, where he ran his business, Angel Investigations.**

**Lost and Found**

Giles just stared at the phone for a moment. Angel had been brief but he had got it all. He had found Buffy. He wanted to tell everyone right now, but it would have to wait till morning as everyone had left for the night. Books were scattered all over the Magic Box, along with maps and empty coffee cups. They had finally sorted out the prophecy, except for one part and now the search for Buffy was over they could finally rest. All someone had to do now was go to LA and get her. For the first time in 6 months Giles slept soundly.

The first thing Giles did when he awoke the next morning was to call a Scooby meeting. Everyone was there, How could he tell them that he had finally found their best friend, what reaction would he get?

"I have something to tell you, I think you will all be quite glad to hear it."

"If it's that you've got more doughnuts in this morning I'll be happy." Xander said, receiving a hit from Anya. He was supposed to be laying off them because of the wedding, which had been postponed due to Buffy's disappearance.

"What is it Giles?" Willow asked in concern, standing up to walk over to him.

"I've found her."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room, Anya for once had nothing to say, Willow had stopped walking towards Giles and Tara had to sit down. There was silence for at least 5 minutes before the happy faces appeared.

"Where is she?" asked Tara finally.

"Somewhere near La, Angel found her."

"He did something useful for a change then." Said Xander, always ready to show his distaste towards the vampire.

"When is she coming home?" Willow asked hopefully.

"I don't know yet, I'm going to phone Angel later and ask for directions to her whereabouts. as its Saturday tomorrow I will go out and find her and bring her home. Will you all be able to cope here?"

A collective 'sure' was heard from the room.

"I'm going to call Joyce now, she has a right to know. I said I would phone her and Dawn as soon as I heard anything." Willow said almost bounding over to the phone.

"Hello Summers residence."

"Hi Joyce its Willow."

"Hi Willow how are you, is everything okay?" Joyce asked in concern.

"It's fine Mrs Summers, I have some good news for you." Willow replied practically bouncing in anticipation of sharing the news.

"And?"

"We've found Buffy, Joyce!"

Joyce almost dropped the phone, the news she had been waiting to hear for 6 months was finally coming from the phone. She just stood in shock until a voice broke her senses.

"Joyce? …Mrs Summers are you okay?"

"Yes! Sorry… How…When?"

"Angel found her; he called Giles late last night."

"Thank you for telling me. If I was there right now I would hug you to death! Oh my god I have to tell Dawn! Thank you for calling Willow. Bye."

"Bye."

Dawn had heard her mother's excited voice already and had come running down the stairs, she found her mother crying by the phone.

"Dawn they've found her!"

Dawn just squealed and jumped into her mother's arms. They stayed like that for quite a few minutes. Once they had both calmed down they decided that they were hungry so went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. They were so excited that they hardly heard the doorbell.

"Dawn get that will you? It's probably Giles or Willow letting us know when they are going to pick up Buffy, go let them in will you."

"MUT AUT GOUD IN MEH OUTH" Dawn replied with a mouthful of food.

"Fine I'll go." Joyce walked to the front door and on opening the door she saw someone she really didn't except to see.

"Mommy…"

"Buffy?" Joyce stared at her scared, tear stained little girl.

"I'm so sorry!" Buffy sobbed.

Joyce pulled a crying Buffy into her arms and just held her. Buffy was a mess, her hair was dirty as were her clothes. She looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Joyce placed her on the couch in the living room while a shocked Dawn comforted her sister. Buffy didn't say anything but just cried her heart out. All the anger she had in the last 6 months at her daughters hasty departure had left Joyce in the second she had seen her broken daughter on her doorstep. Now she didn't care where she had been, what she had done, she was just glad she had come home to her, the questions would come later. Dawn and Joyce cleaned Buffy up and put her into clothes that now just hug off her.

After an almost three hour silence Buffy choked out.

"Where's Spike?"


	17. Chapter 17: Homecoming

**Previously: ****Joyce walked to the front door and on opening the door she saw someone she really didn't except to see.**

**"Mommy…" **

**"Buffy?" Joyce stared at her scared, tear stained little girl. **

**"I'm so sorry!" Buffy sobbed. **

**Joyce pulled a crying Buffy into her arms and just held her.**

**Home Coming**

It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do, explain to her daughter that her boyfriend had left town and probably wasn't coming back. Buffy just stared at her mother in shock unable to say anything. Not even the comfort from her sister or her mother could stop her staring blankly in front of her. She knew she couldn't cry any more, her life for the past 6 months had been bad enough and the crying that took to get through was enough. Now she had no tears left. Buffy couldn't really remember how she got to her room, but she just sat there on her bed staring at her bedroom door. Her vision was only broken by Dawn coming in to talk to her.

"Buffy? Giles was on the phone, he says if you're up to it, could you go down to the Magic Box?"

Buffy entered the Magic Box and looked around at everyone, whilst tugging on her jumper sleeve in a bid to relieve the tension in her body. She couldn't quite tell if it was look of her or the look she was giving out, but everyone refrained from giving her a big welcome, but Giles came over to her anyway.

"Hello Buffy."

His warm smile made her feel a bit better, more at ease. She was just glad that she wasn't being asked where she had been or why she had gone. To be frank she didn't want to explain it, but also she didn't want everyone to think everything was back to normal. For now she just wanted to get on with her job, go to school and look after her friends and family. even if that meant it would kill her in the process. She had moved on and grown up, the realisation of leaving home and losing her boyfriend showed her that this life wasn't worth living, so she wasn't going to prevent it anymore and just let destiny fulfil itself.

She sat down at the table with the rest of the group and managed to muster a smile to try and reassure everyone that she was okay. But they could tell she wasn't, she was distant and looked so different to them. But she was back and that's all they ever wanted, so they had to accept what she had been through and start anew.

"I expect you would like to know why we asked you to come here Buffy." asked Giles.

"I was kind of hoping yea."

"Well we have pretty much solved the prophecy and now we are quite sure what is going to happen. Although there are obviously some things we are not completely clear of and probably won't find out until the event actually occurs."

"And when will that be exactly?"

"Well that's one of the things we are not sure of…but we will know I'm sure of it… We have tried to work out each sentence so it's easier to understand." Giles then walked over to the whiteboard and turned it around so everyone could see.

**_Two of Two_**_ - Buffy and spike_

**_That should never be_**_ - Slayer and Vampire_

**_Death marked love_**_ - kill things/death_

**_Two will come to pass_**_ - it will happen_

**_If three deaths have been cast_**_ - Buffy died twice Spike once (to become a Vampire)_

**_The prophecy must be_**_ - nothing is going to stop it_

**_End of world it is not_**_ - not the end of the world_

**_Just the beginning_**_ - of a new world?_

**_One of two shall get a choice_**

**_The powers will hear the voice_**_ - grant the choice or hearts desire_

**_Forge their love in secrecy_**

**_Breaks eternity_**

**_Slayers blood will end the cause _**_- Slayers blood is the key_

**_Death of one_**_ - One will die_

**_Will end the destiny_**_ - Destiny ends_

**_Demons will cease to be_**

**_And so it be the end of her chores._**

**_Brought out of honesty_**

**_One of two receives a wish_**_ - One receives a wish_

**_The start for one cannot be forgot_**_ - New life_

"But we still don't know how it starts." Buffy stated.

"I'm afraid not," Giles replied "But all we know is that it can't be stopped and will come to pass."

"Right. So it's destined I will die… again…I'm ready."

Xander then took a chance to speak up "But you've died before Buff and your still here standing."

"I don't think that's the point Xander. I was meant to be brought back before otherwise this prophecy wouldn't have been written would it? This is it, it's the end. I'm ready and prepared, I know now that I have to do, what I was born to do."

"We can't lose you Buffy, you're going to die!" Shouted Willow.

"I know." Buffy replied in a quiet voice and with that she got up and left the shop.

"Giles please! There has to be a way." pleaded Willow.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. This is the end and we can't stop it, I love Buffy too but we can't do anything to stop this."

xxx

"Buffy is that you?"

"Yea mom it's me."

"How did it go with Mr Giles?"

"Oh the usual… you know."

Joyce just smiled at her daughter knowing she still wasn't ready to talk.

"I'm just going to go to bed, I'm really tired."

"You look like you need to rest, goodnight sweetheart."

Buffy went up to her room but when she entered something felt off, her door was closed and she never closed it, unless she was in her room. But too tired to worry about it, she got into bed and fell asleep anyway. Buffy was having trouble sleeping, she kept seeing her death over and over again in one of her dreams, and each time it was different. She couldn't help but think that at least her sub conscious didn't know before her anyway. She woke up again at about 2:00 am in the morning, not ready to try and sleep again; she went downstairs to get a drink and then made her way back upstairs in her room. The room felt colder than when she just left it, she went inside and found the window was wide open. Reaching over to close it she pulled it shut and turned round to be greeted by someone she thought she would never be seeing again.

"Spike?"

"You came back…"

"I couldn't go on by myself I had no option, I had to come back…"

"Why did you leave me?"

"I couldn't do it Spike. I was scared; running away was the only thing I could think of. But I'm back now, I'm ready, I've moved on and I'm prepared to do what I have to… I came back and you weren't here."

"I had no reason to stay."

"I asked you to stay and protect them."

"They didn't need protecting."

"How do u know that? The apocalypse could have started and god knows what could have happened!"

"I am sorry, sorry I'm still here!"

"How can you say that? I thought about you every day! It was the hardest thing I've even done leaving everyone, leaving you…"

Spike didn't say anything but Buffy could tell he was crying. This was a side she hadn't seen from him before.

"Can we rest now Buffy?" Spike asked as he fell to his knees.

"What?"

"I'm tired, I've been through more than you can imagine."

"Spike I don't understand?"

"I did it for you."

"Did what?"

"It's you Buffy; it's always been you…"

"What have you done Spike?"

"I got it back for you so you could love me again, like you loved Angel." Buffy got down on her knees and kneeled in front of Spike, stroking his face, looking into his eyes, and then she knew.

"Your soul? You got your soul back…" Buffy said in disbelief.

"Please don't leave me."

Buffy pulled away. "I don't want to go away Spike. But I'm going to die and no one can stop it, believe me I want nothing more than to stay here but it's my duty. I love you Spike, I do, but my life isn't worth living, if I'm going to lose it anyway." She had nothing left to do except cry out of joy that Spike was back and cry that she was going to lose him all over again. It was Spikes turn now to comfort Buffy, the women he loved.


	18. Chapter 18: How Life Changes

**Previously: ****"I don't want to go away Spike. But I'm going to die and no one can stop it, believe me I want nothing more than to stay here but it's my duty. I love you Spike, I do, but my life isn't worth living, if I'm going to lose it anyway." She had nothing left to do except cry out of joy that Spike was back and cry that she was going to lose him all over again. It was Spikes turn now to comfort Buffy, the women he loved.**

**How Life Changes**

Buffy woke with a strong arm around her waist and could feel Spike nuzzling her neck. At some point he must have put her into bed because the last thing she could remember was being held by Spike on her bedroom floor. Buffy decided to get up and get some breakfast, but as she tried to get out of bed the arm around her waist got stronger. She rolled over to see Spike's blue eyes staring back at her.

"Morning." she said stretching out, Spike just smiled back at her.

"I'm just going to get some breakfast."

Spike nodded in reply and Buffy made her way downstairs, where her mom had left some cereal boxes out with a note saying she had gone to the gallery early and Dawn had already left for school. Buffy poured herself some cereal and sat down at the kitchen island. Spike followed shortly after, after having a shower. Water droplets were still running down his face as he sat opposite Buffy.

"I'm sorry about last night Buffy. I was a little crazy and knowing you were back really messed with me. I just followed my blood and I ended up here, crazy and confused."

"Spike it's okay," she said resting a hand on top of his. "I was weak; I should be the one apologising. I left when I should have been stronger, but I'm back now I realise now what I have to do."

"You don't have to die Buffy."

Buffy pulled her hand away from Spike "No-one can be sure either way. I know I have time left, I just don't want to spend it looking to the future, to what might be, what I know will be."

"I won't let it happen."

Buffy now stood, filling with increasing anger. "There is nothing you can do, you can't stop this. You know as well as I do, it's going to happen… And what I have to do. If you can't live with that, then just leave, I don't need your guilt." With that she turned, walked out of the kitchen and up to her room and sat on her bed. After a few minutes she realised Spike wasn't going to follow her.

After she had dressed and entered the kitchen, she realised Spike had in fact left, leaving a few water droplets on the kitchen island in his wake.

Buffy didn't know how to feel, should she be upset that he had just upped and left her when she really needed him? She was falling apart inside, she had not let any of her friends know, not even Willow, who she considered to be her best friend. On the other hand he had left as she had asked him too, even in the fit of anger she had meant it. She did not need to be told that everything would be okay; she just needed support, and perhaps a big weapon. She had to be strong for her mom and Dawn, they were what was important to her, if they ever got hurt than she would never forgive herself.

She was more set in her mind at what she had to do. She could only have people around her that supported her and if Spike did not, then she could not be around him. With that in mind she left her house. Buffy had matters were more pressing at hand, six month's worth of College to catch up on and a tonne of make-up exams.

xxx

Buffy entered UC Sunnydale in a less than cheerful mood, Wearing dark sunglasses, a black t-shirt and black trousers. This was not the sort of attire to be wearing in sunny California, as thought by Willow and Tara as they spotted an approaching Buffy walking towards them across the campus.

"Hey buff, you're starting to look more and more like Spike every day," Willow joked and then thought twice about what she said "What I mean is, I know you miss him and all but there's no need to be this gloomy…"

"He's back Will." Buffy stated, lifting her glasses so she could see the shocked faces of her friends.

"What? When? How?" Willow exclaimed.

Tara laughed at her girlfriends babbling. "I think she means to say when did get back?"

"Last night, he was in my room, he's a complete mess… he got his soul back for me. He's been through hell; he didn't think I loved him anymore so he got his soul back."

"Wow…"

"I know. But we had a big fight this morning, so I don't think we will be seeing much of him."

"Are you alright? Buffy?" Willow could not mistake the tear fall down Buffy's cheek and onto her black top.

"I can't talk about it right now, I've got a million other things to do, but can we talk later?"

"Of course… no problem, whenever you're ready." Willow said putting a hand on Buffy's shoulder. That granted a small smile from Buffy, who put her sunglasses back on and walked on into the college.

xxx

After hours of make-up exams, Buffy walked back out into the gruelling California sun feeling just as miserable as she had when she had entered. She knew she had failed and would not be entering those halls again. However she also felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she knew with everything that was going on, she could not sustain classes as well.

With a small smile and wondering how to break the news to her mom, Buffy pulled her bag higher onto her shoulder and started to make her way across campus, not looking where she was going, she walked head long into a hard chest.

While steadying herself she rudely shouted. "Hey watch where you're going!"

"I could say the same for you!"

Buffy looked up into the eyes she never thought she would see again. "Riley?"

* * *

Thanks to Dawnie16 who encouraged me to finish this story and get me writing again


	19. Chapter 19: Declaration

**Previously: ****Buffy pulled her bag higher onto her shoulder and started to make her way across campus, not looking where she was going, she walked head long into a hard chest.**

**While steadying herself she rudely shouted. "Hey watch where you're going!"**

**"I could say the same for you!"**

**Buffy looked up into the eyes she never thought she would see again. "Riley?"**

**Declaration**

"Riley what are you doing here?"

"I'm back."

"Erm, yea I can see that…" Buffy said smiling, laughing at her own stupidity "When did you get back?"

"Just now actually." Riley said shifting his feet and smiling back at her.

"And the first place you wanted to visit is the UC Sunnydale campus? Interesting…" She said with false mockery.

"I came to see you actually."

"Well you were almost too late…"

"What do you mean?" Riley said looking concerned.

"Well I am about to drop out… well not drop out, I'm pretty sure I've failed my make-up exams, so I am now job bound…"

"How's Spike?" Riley blurted out.

"Gees jump the gun much? Actually I don't know how he is; we had a fight this morning and I've not had the chance to talk to him… so I don't know… I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why would you care, you know… after what happened?"

"Buffy don't worry about it, I'm more worried about how you are, I won't deny it, I hate the guy, and I just want to know he's treating you right."

"He hasn't really had the chance…"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know the whole story…" Buffy grabbed hold of Riley's arm and directed him to a nearby coffee shop. They had so much to catch up on and Buffy started from when they had last seen each other.

Buffy and Riley spent over an hour going over everything that had happened in the last couple of months, with both of them. Buffy found out that Riley had broken up for good with his initiative girlfriend Sam and was back in Sunnydale to tie up losing ends before leaving for good.

Taking a sip out of her coffee cup and placing it back down onto the table; Buffy took a moment to look at Riley. He looked so tired and distracted she realised she had never seen him like this before.

"You know Riley; I am sorry about what happened that night at the Bronze. It wasn't the way you were meant to find out."

"I know Buffy," Riley leaned back in his chair slightly and chuckling to himself "I wasn't exactly the innocent party was I? I am sorry for what happened; I shouldn't have cheated on you. Now it wasn't even worth it, Sam left me anyway."

"She broke up with you?" Buffy asked leaning slightly across the table towards Riley, touching his hand to comfort him, the look on his face told it all. However Buffy could tell he was holding something back.

"Yea, she realised I wasn't in love with her."

"What do you mean? I thought you guys were pretty into each other, seeming as you left me for her." Buffy said with a smile, but there was a change in Riley's features, he had got rather frustrated with their conversation and this made Buffy frown. "Riley what's wrong?"

"I'm still in love with you Buffy."

Buffy let go of Riley's hand rather sharply and lent back in her chair "You what?"

"Why do you reckon I came back Buffy? Sam made me realise I was still in love with you, I came back for you…I want you to come with me."

"Come with you? What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving for good Buffy, with the initiative, and I want you to come with me. You've helped out before and they would welcome you back."

"Wow Riley…this is too much," She said leaning back in her chair, running her hands through her hair. "You've got to let me think for a minute… Riley I'm still with Spike, I love Spike and I can't leave him."

"But you said yourself, your going through a difficult patch; can you honestly say you don't have any feelings for me anymore?"

"Riley please, I need to think, can I speak to you later?" Buffy said pushing her chair away from the table and standing up.

"Take as much time as you need," Riley said also standing and embracing Buffy. "I meant everything I said Buffy." Riley said pulling away from her.

All Buffy could do was smile as she turned away from Riley and walked out of the door, replacing her sunglasses on her head and making her way home. She had a decision to make, did she leave in the safety of Riley's arms, where she knew she would be looked after and wouldn't be facing an uphill struggle? Or stay in Sunnydale with Spike, continuing the on-going arguments and face certain death? She knew she definitely had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Right ok, thanks for everyone who has been reading this story, although I was disappointed no one reviewed the last chapter, thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. x


	20. Chapter 20: Proposition

**Previously: ****She had a decision to make, did she leave in the safety of Riley's arms, where she knew she would be looked after and wouldn't be facing an uphill struggle? Or stay in Sunnydale with Spike, continuing the on-going arguments and face certain death? She knew she definitely had a lot of thinking to do.**

**Proposition**

Once Buffy had made it home she had to avoid questions from her mother about what was wrong with her. How can parents always tell when something is up? So she headed straight up to her room to do something that she hadn't done in a while.

_Dear diary,_

_I'm stuck; I don't know what to do. Riley came back today, he's asked me to go away with him and to be honest I am very tempted, very very tempted. I've had a big argument with Spike and I've realised he doesn't understand what I'm going through; he still thinks everything will be okay and we can fight this apocalypse. But it wouldn't be called the last apocalypse for no reason would it? But then again, I don't know if I can leave him, he's my strength._

_I know I really didn't love Riley as I did Angel, but when I saw him today all these feelings came rushing back. I don't love him, I have feelings for him but I think I can learn to love him. I know he will take care of me, this is what I need, someone to take care of me for a change. Instead of me having to take care of the world and everybody in it, who would want this much responsibility thrown upon them? No one I'd tell you!_

_But on the other hand there's Spike, I haven't seen him since we had the argument and I'm actually rather worried about him. But I also don't know if I can be with him anymore. Seeming as he is so set on thinking that everything is going to be okay._

_It's really hard, but I guess I will just have to see what happens._

_Buffy x_

Buffy spent the rest of the day at home in her room after leaving Riley at the Espresso Pump. She had spent a lot of the day thinking about what to do, but had also spent most of the time sitting around being unproductive, watching TV and eating comfort food. She had also been trying to convince her mom that she was okay; she wasn't ready for that conversation yet. Buffy tried talking to Dawn but once she had mentioned Riley's name, Dawn went off on one about how she couldn't believe that Riley had left in the first place and cheated on her. Buffy had felt it was finally good to get it off her chest and to be able to talk to someone, but then again it had in fact set Buffy's brain in motion again for the 50th time that day adding to her dilemma, that was another one in the con column for Riley.

Buffy eventually felt the need to drag herself out of bed, on one hand Joyce was getting more and more suspicious about what was wrong with Buffy and her ever decreasing mood, also because she was feeling very useless lying in bed with a big bag of chips, so she went patrolling instead.

The night was slow it was as if the vampires were otherwise occupied. After dusting a stray vamp, Buffy couldn't help but notice that she was quite close to another certain vampires place. Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself walking towards the small bungalow and next she knew she was turning her key in the lock.

Walking into the small dark hallway Buffy called out to Spike, but got no answer. Checking his room, still nothing. Walking into the living room, she couldn't believe the state it was in, empty liquor bottles littered the floor, the place was a mess. Realising he wasn't there she made her way out of the house, but before she made it to the door her cell phone began to ring. Inching it out of her pocket she looked at the caller id, and was surprised she was happy to see the name on the display.

"Riley."

"Hello Buffy. Can you meet me tonight?"

"When?" Buffy asked with a smile on her face.

"Now, the Bronze."

"I'll be right there." Buffy replied, shutting her phone closed and heading towards the illuminated lights not too far away.

xxx

Walking into the Bronze it didn't take Buffy too long to find Riley. He led her over to a nearby table and she was surprised to see Willow and Tara sat there. Hugging each of them in turn she asked them.

"Hey guys, what you doing here?"

"Riley asked us, we've been catching up." Willow answered, accepting a drink from Riley as he returned to the table carrying four sodas.

Handing one to Buffy "Yea, I thought it would be good to hang out like old times." Riley said.

Buffy smiled at this and soon agreed "It's nice to do something different for a change, something normal."

"I hope you don't mind Buffy, but I've also asked you here tonight for another reason." Riley said taking hold of Buffy's hand "I know you have yet to make a decision on whether you are coming with me or not, but I've got to ask you this one thing." Removing a small velvet box from his pocket and opening it to reveal a small and delicate diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Buffy couldn't believe her ears; she could hear the gasps from both Willow and Tara and looked over at their shocked faces "Riley, I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes Buffy and your make me the happiest guy in Sunnydale."

Before Buffy could answer she could see in the distance of her vision a lone black clad figure with a broken look on his face stare back at her through the haze. Before she could move, he was gone, throwing his half-drunk drink on the floor, smashing the glass.

"Riley I can't do this now, I'm sorry, can I think about this?" Buffy said trying to ignore the evident look of hurt in Riley's face.

"Of course Buffy, take all the time you need." he said placing the velvet ring box back into his pocket.

"I'll call you." Without another word Buffy fled the bronze in search of the man she had unintentionally hurt.

* * *

Special thanks to - Iccy, gina101 and Dawnie16 who reviewed. x


	21. Chapter 21: Complete

**Previously: ****"Riley I can't do this now, I'm sorry, can I think about this?" Buffy said trying to ignore the evident look of hurt in Riley's face.**

**"Of course Buffy, take all the time you need." he said placing the velvet ring box back into his pocket.**

**"I'll call you." Without another word Buffy fled the bronze in search of the man she had unintentionally hurt.**

**Complete**

Buffy didn't know what to do, she hadn't realised how fast Spike could move until now. Well of course she did, battling side by side as often as they did, but when she wanted to find the guy? It was a whole different story; he definitely had an aptitude for not wanting to be found. Buffy had looked everywhere outside of the Bronze, expecting him to be lurking somewhere nearby but he was gone without a trace.

Once she was nearing Shady Hill Cemetery she quickened her pace towards Spikes place and let herself in. The place was still in the same state as it was earlier, but she knew he had been there and gathered that was probably how he had come to follow her in the first place.

Realising he wasn't there either she let herself into her bedroom, realising this was the only room in the house that hadn't been trashed or littered with rubbish, He had left it alone. However Buffy knew that he had been in there, things had been moved, touched and the creases in the sheets on the bed showed signs of being seated upon. Little did she know Spike had been seated there night after night, thinking of her and she didn't know how much he had missed her.

Buffy was at a loss of what to do, sitting down on the bed, in the space where Spike had sat so many nights. She was completely at a loss of what to do. Riley had offered her everything she had ever dreamed of since she was a little girl. She would be a fool not to accept him, but she couldn't push Spike out of her heart. She didn't want to, but what sort of life could she have with him?

Laying down on her bed it didn't take long for sleep to overcome her as she waited for the man she had so much to say to.

xxx

Spike didn't know how long he had been drinking for, it seemed like days. After leaving the Bronze he had made his way over to Willies, punching the living daylights out of most of the patrons of the demon bar, to make himself feel better of course. He couldn't resist in taking a small swing at Willy himself after he pointed out that he had too much to drink. Swigging a newly opened bottle of whiskey and staggering his way home, Spike stumbled through his front door and made his way to the last door of the hallway, as he did most nights. However standing outside the door he felt something was amiss. Opening the door as attentively as he could in his condition, he felt himself almost instantly sobering up at the sight before him.

So many nights he had dreamed that she would be there, tired and exhausted after patrolling and he would come home and find her. But that had yet to have happened, yet he wished it had been under different circumstances. He knew why she was there, he had seen it himself. Standing in the Bronze like he did most nights since the argument, it was the first time he had seen her since that morning and she was there with that pillock. He was there offering her everything he couldn't give her, and yet so badly wanted to. He wasn't a fool, if he was her he would have taken it too, with Riley she would have security. But what could he offer her? A lifetime of fighting, misery and death, it was an easy choice.

He turned around to leave her in peace, he wasn't ready for the conversation that was bound to happen; he wasn't ready for that, to lose her for good. Still feeling unsteady on his feet, Spike stumbled, smacking the bottle into the door frame causing it to smash, the amber liquid beginning to soak into the carpet and drip down the wall.

"Spike?"

"Bollocks!"

"What have you done to yourself?" Buffy said lifting herself off the bed and walking over to Spike and lifting his now bloody hand and turning it over to reveal the deep glass cuts in the palm of his hand. "We better get this cleaned up."

"What's the point?" Spike said snatching back his hand, stumbling back into the door way and making his way back into the corridor. "I'm not in the mood for this Buffy; just get this over and done with will you?"

"Get what over and done with?" Buffy said stepping out into the hallway.

"You know what! Your big news."

"What big news?" Buffy said stepping closer to Spike, frown resident on her face.

"Do you think I'm blind Buffy? You know I saw you in the bronze. You're running off with commando boy, I saw him asking you to marry him!" Spike was practically shouting and gesturing wildly.

"Did you see me say yes? Huh? Did you? No! And do you know why?"

"WHY?"

"Because you ran off didn't you? Yea! Thinking I would just run away with him, I can't believe you think I would just run away without at least saying anything to you?"

"So that's what you've come over to do then right? Tell me you're leaving? Well don't bother I worked that out for myself, just go." Spike said walking away.

"I can't believe you think that little of me." Buffy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"But I'm right though aren't I?" Spike said coming to a halt in the living room doorway.

"No you're not fucking right!"

"What do you mean?" Spike said taking a few steps towards Buffy, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I chose you, you bloody idiot!"

It was seconds before Spike's lips were upon hers, everything just seemed so right, she had made her choice without knowing it. Buffy and Spike couldn't get enough of each other, before they knew what was happening, clothes were shed and Buffy found herself being backed towards her room. As the back of her knees hit the mattress, Buffy moved up the bed as Spike manoeuvred above her. He captured her lips in another searing kiss, as they came together as one.

* * *

With thanks to Iccy, gina101 and This-Family-Affair for reviewing. X


	22. Chapter 22: Earth Shattering

**Previously: ****It was seconds before Spike's lips were upon hers, everything just seemed so right, she had made her choice without knowing it.**

**Earth Shattering**

Buffy woke to find herself still in darkness, she didn't know how long she had been asleep but it was definitely still late evening or the early hours of the morning. Rolling onto her side she looked over at the sleeping form next to her. He looked so peaceful and content, however Buffy was restless because of the strange dream she had just had.

In her dream it was dark where she was and she was running through long dark corridors, she didn't know where she was, but somehow seemed to know where she was going. She stopped. Someone was shouting at her, yet she couldn't hear what they were saying. The sound just echoed through the corridor. She carried on running till she found a doorway And looked down to a long staircase, she couldn't see beyond her first few steps into the black but somehow beyond her own control she was drawn forward, down and down until she reached a big cavernous room where she was suddenly blinded by a bright light.

Although she was awake now the dream still haunted her or it could have been the fact that she didn't know what the dream meant, she couldn't quite tell what scared her more. Snuggling back into the cold body beside her, she relaxed into the comfort it gave her and felt herself drift off to sleep again.

It wasn't long before she awoke again, sitting bolt upright in bed. She knew she wasn't dreaming this time as Spike had done the same. He looked at her rather dazed.

"What was that?" he asked looking rather confused, knitting his brow. Getting out of Buffy's bed he reached down to pick up his black t-shirt and put it on. He sat back on the edge of the bed and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I don't know I felt a huge jolt." Buffy said mimicking Spikes actions and dressed also.

"Well I know I rocked your world, didn't think it would happen literally." Spike said with a smirk. Buffy couldn't help but smile at that.

"Ha Ha, very funny!" She said in mock sarcasm, placing her hands on her hips, feigning anger.

As Spike smiled back at Buffy the ground began to shake, growing in intensity. They took one look at each other and ran towards the bedroom door as lamps, pictures and ornaments in the room fell to the floor and smashed. Shards of glass and ceramic littered the floor, cutting into their feet as they ran. They made it to the living room and they huddled under the wooden table Spike had there, as things fell all around them.

Two or three minutes had past when the earthquake finally ceased. Spike got out from under the table and reached a hand to Buffy and pulled her to her feet, and she said just what he was thinking.

"We have to call Giles." Spike said adamantly.

Buffy searched through a pile of rubble where the phone used to be and dialled the number for the Magic Box. It didn't take long for a familiar voice to answer the phone.

"Hello Magic Box…" The voice sounded strained, Buffy could only imagine the damage inflicted on the small magic store.

"Willow?"

"Buffy?"

"Hey Wills is Giles there, is everything okay?"

"Everyone's fine, we were all here researching when we felt the earthquake, you okay?"

"Yea, I'm at Spike's have you heard from my mom?" Buffy said the hitch in her voice showed how worried she was.

"She checked in already, Dawn and her are fine. She asked after you, we said you were here as we didn't want her to worry, so you better check in with her!"

"Will do Thanks Will, cya in ten, yea?"

"Sure."

"Bye."

Buffy put down the phone and turned to Spike.

"Everyone's fine. I've got to check in with mom, so we will swing by my house and then over to the Magic Box to find out what the hell is going on!"

"Right lets go."

xxx

After swinging by Buffy's mom's house which didn't look too bad, no structural damage to be seen, they made their way over to the Magic Box, which was a complete mess. It was no surprise to Spike and Buffy that Anya was stressing over the amount of stock loss, shifting through rubble trying to save anything worth salvageable. While the rest of the gang, including Giles, were situated round the large table in full research mode.

Giles saw Buffy and Spike enter through the door and made his way over to Buffy and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Buffy?" Giles asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yea just a few cuts and bruises, no biggy." She said smiling up at her father figure for the last four years.

"Any idea what's going on?" Spike asked making himself known. "Is it something to do with the prophecy?" Giles did not answer right away but indicated for the two of them to follow him over the table where the rest of the Scooby's were situated they in turn took seats at the table also. It was then Giles spoke.

"Were not a hundred percent sure but were almost certain it has something to do with the prophecy, yes."

"This is just a guess here but I guess the prophecy has been fulfilled, an earthquake is quite standard for a prophecy isn't it?" Buffy asked.

"In some cases yes, with the master the earthquakes then were linked to the force field keeping him under the surface and when that was broken he was free. We just need to establish what this earthquake is linked to, what it's facilitating. Can either of you think of anything different that has happened which might have set the prophecy in motion?" Giles said indicating towards Buffy and Spike.

Both of them knew then that what had happened last night must have most certainly set the prophecy in motion; Buffy couldn't help but stare at the words on the board then, but couldn't bring herself to say anything. By her actions she had set the prophecy in motion, she didn't think. She had tried so hard but yet had still brought her future closer to the end. Just when she had started to believe that things could be okay. She had doomed them all.

_Two of Two_

_That should never be_

_Forge their love in secrecy_

* * *

I just want to take a moment to respond to a few comments I received after my last update. The reason Buffy is being all cool to Spike is that this is in a way a fantasy story, where in my perfect Buffy world, Buffy happened to warm to Spike a lot earlier on in the Buffy Story. The story is also set in Season 4 as stated on the story description, where Spike has the chip installed so he isn't feeding off humans. But I would still like to point out this is an AU story; it just happens that Spike and Buffy are still a vampire and a Slayer respectively. I have also taken other comments on board, such as my little slip ups with mum instead of mom, I don't always pick up on this and I try my best, I'm just used to writing mum as I'm English. I welcome all comments and pointers; I can't improve unless I get them. Thanks to everyone and keep reading and reviewing!


	23. Chapter 23: No Goodbye's

**Previously: ****Both of them knew then that what had happened last night must have most certainly set the prophecy in motion; Buffy couldn't help but stare at the words on the board then, but couldn't bring herself to say anything. By her actions she had set the prophecy in motion, she didn't think. She had tried so hard but yet had still brought her future closer to the end. Just when she had started to believe that things could be okay. She had doomed them all.**

**No Goodbye's**

Buffy was sat on her bed leaning up against her headboard with her knees huddled to her chest, as she watched her mom flitting past her doorway busying herself with her packing and trying to get Dawn organised.

After the meeting with the Scooby's Buffy had been shell shocked, she couldn't believe that by her actions she had set the prophecy in motion. She still hadn't brought herself to tell Giles and the others what had happened. Part of her was devastated at what she had done, what they had done. But on the other hand it was the best night of her life. Just one thing stuck in her mind, she had to get Dawn and her mom to safety.

When she and Spike had left the Magic Box that night, she just clung to him, unable to stand by herself. Spike did his best to try and comfort her but he was just as anguished as her; something magical had happened between them, changed their lives forever and in turn had altered the course of history. Spike had half carried her home that night and when they had finally made it, Buffy confided in her mom, leaving no secrets between them. Her mom and Dawn where the most important people in her life and she had to get them to safety, so she could keep a clear mind in her task ahead. The moment they had finished talking, Buffy was on the phone to the one person she knew who would help keep them safe, Angel.

That's what her mom was doing now, Angel was coming to pick them up this afternoon and Buffy was going down to the Magic Box to tell Giles everything that had happened. She knew she couldn't keep him in the dark about this; he had a right to know, as did everyone. The prophecy was set they didn't know how much time they had, so to have the prophecy completely figured out was vital, and Buffy and Spike held the last bit of the puzzle.

It was then Dawn appeared in her doorway looking a bit flustered. "Hey Dawnie what's up?" Buffy asked, releasing hold of legs and sitting cross legged on her bed.

"There's something on the news I think you should see." Dawn said in a rush and turned around and ran into her mother's room, Buffy close at her heels. Buffy entered her mom's room; Joyce was sat on the edge of her bed, remote in her hand. Buffy joined Dawn and stood next to her mom staring at the television screen, what she saw scared her to her core.

"I'm here at the site of the new Sunnydale high school where it seems the recent earthquake has collapsed most of the new building work that has gone on here to rebuild the old blown up school. Part of the ground floor has completely collapsed revealing this very unusual cavern, in what was believed to be the basement of the previous school." The camera panned down through the collapsed floor of the ground level to reveal a large cavern, surrounded by ancient markings and undoubtedly was the entrance to the Hellmouth.

"Oh Boy." Buffy said taking a seat next to her mom who placed a reassuring hand on her leg. Dawn mimicked her sister actions and sat down on the other side of their mom.

"Historical experts are baffled and are starting a full scale investigation to determine the meaning of these mysterious markings."

All three summers women sat there in shock just staring at the TV, none of them knowing what to say. It was then they noticed it getting steadily darker.

"Oh wow, this really is some unusual phenomena; it would appear there is a solar eclipse happening right now…"

"This is really, really bad." Buffy said breaking the silence staring out the window, just to confirm to herself that it was really happening.

It was then Joyce spoke, anguish and pure horror on her face. "Buffy we can't leave you..."

Buffy smiled she knew this was coming, but she knew just as well as Joyce did, that Buffy was staying and that Joyce and Dawn were going to LA. "Mom you know I have to do this and that I can't do this while worrying about your safety, please do this for me mom, please?"

"Alright Buffy, but just so you know I'm not happy about it." She said as Buffy smiled to herself, she knew her mom to well. Joyce couldn't help but smile either, her daughter was so stubborn.

Buffy made her way downstairs while Joyce finished packing and Buffy waited in the living room for Angel to arrive. It was then she heard the back door open and close, Footsteps approaching her.

"Buffy?"

"Spike!" The worry in Spike's eyes matched her own and all they could do was run into each other's embrace "It's happening Spike, it's happening right now!"

"I know love; I got here as soon as I could. Being dark and all made it easier."

"Tell me the truth… What's it like out there?" Spike shifted on his feet, he didn't want to worry her but he knew deep down the situation was bound to get worse. "Tell me please!" She pleaded.

"It's hell Buffy, it really is. They're everywhere, attacking people left right and centre. I know now why it's been so quiet, they're in control, the town is there's." Buffy and Spike just stood there, eyes locked, still in each other's embrace. Buffy rested her head on Spikes shoulder trying to find the comfort she needed, the comfort never came. The sound of a car horn broke the moment and Dawn and Joyce made their way down the stairs quickly. Buffy ran into her mother's embrace while Spike opened the front door, making sure it was safe. The chaos obviously hadn't reached this part of town yet. Joyce kissed Buffy's cheek, not wanting to say goodbye and made her way out of the door.

Joyce stopped on the thresh hold and turned back round to face the blonde couple. "Take care of my baby Spike."

"Till the end of the world." He replied unwaveringly.

Tears caught in Buffy's eyes, all she could do was watch her mom and sister get into the car. She held back her tears as Angel wound down his window and nodded in her direction, no words passed between them, but there was a sense of knowing between the ex-couple. As the car pulled away Buffy collapsed into Spikes arms wondering if she'd ever see them again.


	24. Chapter 24: Destruction

**Previously: ****Tears caught in Buffy's eyes, all she could do was watch her mom and sister get into the car. She held back her tears as Angel wound down his window and nodded in her direction, no words passed between them, but there was a sense of knowing between the ex-couple. As the car pulled away Buffy collapsed into Spikes arms wondering if she'd ever see them again.**

**Destruction**

It had taken a while for Buffy to get herself together. Spike pulled her into the house and just held her as she let it all out, stroking her hair to give her comfort. He knew he had to let her be, get it over and done with, they couldn't risk her breaking down when they needed her most.

By the time they were ready to leave, the path of destruction had reached Revello Drive. The remaining families left in Sunnydale were now fleeing in fear; the unlucky ones couldn't even get that far. The sensible inhabitants had left when they realised the sun wasn't going to reappear, knowing just as well as anyone that it wasn't a good sign in a town as strange as Sunnydale.

Buffy locked up the house as best as she could, holding hope that it would manage to keep in one piece. Taking one last look at the house, she and Spike slipped into the darkness, hoping to make their way to the Magic Box undetected by the vastly numbered Vampire population.

The town was a mess, just as Spike said it was. Buffy had seen a lot in her time, but she was unprepared for the utter state it was in. She felt helpless for the poor civilians that had been caught up in the thick of it. As much as she tried she couldn't ignore the blood on the streets and the bodies of the people that weren't fast enough. The town was eerily quiet; as they walked side by side all they could hear were their footsteps echoing through the alleyways. They had almost made it to the Magic Box when they found themselves surrounded. The Magic Box was just out of reach; too far to make a run of it, they would easily be caught by the eight strong Vampire mob.

"Well well what do we have here?" One of the vampires asked stepping forward towards Buffy and Spike. Buffy snorted and Spike just smirked, Vampires were really getting more and more stupid.

"I'm just out for a walk here with my boyfriend, can I help you?" Buffy asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well you just walked into your worst nightmare." The vampire said looking rather pleased with himself.

Spike chuckled "You lot never learn do you?"

Before the other Vampire could make a comeback, he was rewarded with a roundhouse kick from Buffy throwing him backwards into the two vampires who had moved in behind him, sending all three sprawling to the floor, as another attacked her from behind. Spike made light work of one of the Vampires behind him and began to take on the other three. Buffy flipped the vampire who attacked her from behind over her head and promptly staked him, quickly taking on her battle stance as the remaining Vampires made their way towards her again. She gave one a sharp jab in the chest sending it back to the floor. However before she could turn around to see how Spike was getting on, a fire ball threw straight past her engulfing the two Vamps she was fighting. Another promptly followed hitting the remaining three Spike was fighting. Buffy made light work of the remaining vamp, staking him with hardly any effort. Buffy and Spike turned round to see Willow and Tara stood in the doorway of the Magic Box looking rather pleased with themselves.

The entire Scooby gang had taken refuge in the Magic Box and had been waiting for the arrival of Buffy and Spike. Willow and Tara where working on shielding the building, as the recent earthquake had made the entire building more fragile than it had been before. They had almost succeeded but were distracted by the commotion outside. They were now putting the finishing touches on it now Buffy and Spike were safely inside.

"You alright Buffy?" Giles asked the concern in his voice evident as usual.

"Yea, that was a little intense outside but Willow and Tara helped a lot." The two girls smiled back at her. "But I actually have something to say to you guys."

The remaining Scooby's seated themselves at the large round table as Buffy stood before them, wringing her hands together. She didn't know where to start. "What's up Buff?" Xander asked taking a seat next to Anya.

"I don't know if it helps but I know what started the prophecy." You could have heard a pin drop in the room, the Scooby's remained silent, Giles looked confused.

"When I asked if you knew if anything had happened, you didn't say anything." Giles asked in confusion.

"I know and I'm sorry, it's just a little difficult… to erm… say." Buffy said uncomfortably, casting Spike a look to help her, he grabbed onto her hand for reassurance.

"Whatever it is Buffy, were here for you." Willow answered, taking a seat at the table and giving Buffy a friendly smile.

Buffy smiled back nervously and squeezed Spikes hand "That night before the earthquake Spike and I…well we erm…we slept together."

"Oh." Was all Willow could say in response and no one else could say anything at that point. Buffy expected everyone to be angry at her, but deep down they all knew that Spike and Buffy didn't know that this would unintentionally set the prophecy off.

"Even though you've brought death and destruction upon the world by what you did, I don't really blame you." Everyone looked shocked as Anya piped up with that comment.

"Ahn!" Xander exclaimed.

"What? I see why she did It." she answered casting an appreciative glance in Spikes direction, which made him somewhat uneasy.

"Erm… Thanks Anya, I think." Buffy answered, quickly moving in to sit on Spikes lap.

Giles, who had been prompted into cleaning a non-existent speck on his glasses, replaced them back on his nose. "Thank you for telling us Buffy, I know that must have been hard for you. At least we now know our assumptions are correct about you both being involved in the prophecy. Only question is now, where do we go from here?" He finished, sitting down at the table.

* * *

Reviews make me happy x


	25. Chapter 25: Calm Before the Storm

**Previously: ****Giles, who had been prompted into cleaning a non-existent speck on his glasses, replaced them back on his nose. "Thank you for telling us Buffy, I know that must have been hard for you. At least we now know our assumptions are correct about you both being involved in the prophecy. Only question is now, where do we go from here?" He finished, sitting down at the table.**

**Calm before the Storm**

After Buffy and Spike's little confession earlier, the Scooby's were in full mount up mode. Buffy had decided she wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible. Giles on the other hand had been a bit more cautious as they weren't entirely sure what was going to happen once they arrived at the portal. Buffy however didn't care about being one hundred percent prepared, as far as she was concerned she had a job to do and anything waiting to unveil itself to do with the prophecy would undoubtedly do so at the old high school, Spike grudgingly agreed with her.

Xander had managed to tape the recent TV broadcast for reviewing, Giles had commended him for his initiative, if only he knew he was waiting to tape the soccer for him and Spike to watch later on he wouldn't have been as impressed. Willow, Buffy and Giles were studying the tape, replaying it over and over again to see if they could suss anything out, while Spike and Xander gathered weapons from around the Magic Box and made a trip to Giles's house to pick up his good weapons. Anya was bored and was sat behind the counter reading an old wedding magazine she had found, while Tara was keeping an eye on the ward around the shop.

"Giles we've watched this a million times, I can't see anything that could be helpful." Buffy said stretching out; sitting at the table was causing everyone some discomfort.

"Yea my eyes are killing me." Willow answered rubbing them in due course.

"Maybe some fresh eyes will help." Tara said coming up behind her girlfriend placing a kiss on her cheek. "The shield seems in place."

"Thank you Tara, perhaps you can see something different." Giles said removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes through tiredness. "I think I heard Xander and Spike in the back room." He said standing up and making his way to said room.

Willow reached for the remote and pressed the rewind button. Tara took a seat next to her girlfriend while Buffy laid her head on her hands staring blankly at the TV screen. Anya even placed her magazine down and made her way over to the table, taking a seat next to Buffy "Maybe I could be of some help." Buffy smiled up at her; sometimes that girl will surprise you. Willow pressed play.

"Hey Luv." Spike said walking up to Buffy, knelling beside her to hug her around the waist. Buffy leaned into his arms.

"Hey. Pause that for a second." Tara said leaning closer towards the TV.

"Do you see something sweetie?"

"Hand me that." Tara asked taking the remote from Willows had, rewinding the tape slightly and pressing pause again. "There can you see it?"

"See what?" Willow asked looking confused.

"I see it." Anya said standing and walking over to the TV, where Tara had paused the video on a shot of the cavern under the school "Here. Can't you see it?" She said indicating a faint shimmery blue line straight across the shot of the cavern. "That's where the portal is."

xxx

Having now discovered that the portal resided over the entrance to the Hellmouth, Buffy was now more than ready to get this over and done with. Spike however was more reluctant, after knowing what frame of mind Buffy had been in previously regarding the prophecy. Since the confrontation outside the Magic Box Vampire activity had been somewhat diminished, leaving the Scooby's to believe that they were now hauled down at the portal protecting it from the Slayer.

"The coast is clear." Buffy said walking back from the front of the store. "Right. If you guys go first," Buffy said indicating to Giles and Xander "And then if you three follow behind, Spike and I will bring up the rear."

"Right okay. Sure you're ready for this Buff?" Xander asked, coming to stand in front of Buffy.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I've got to do this now."

Xander had learnt over the years not to argue with her, especially as she was so mind set. He gave her a nod and headed out with Giles, Giles placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder as he passed, but said nothing, and Buffy placed a hand over his before he walked out the door. Willow, Tara and Anya followed behind, Willow and Tara embraced her in turn, and Anya followed behind muttering something about having to help carry the witches' supplies. Buffy and Spike were left alone.

"You ready?" Spike asked taking a step towards Buffy. He'd been in the background watching the display between Buffy and her friends.

"Yea." Buffy said wringing her hands together, she was obviously nervous.

"Buffy, you don't have to do this… we can…"

"Spike don't." Buffy said placing a hand up to silence him, instantly straightening up and giving him a pleading look before dropping her head. "You knew this was coming, and you know what I have to do. Please don't make this harder for me than it already is." She said raising her head to look at him again. The torment unmistakable in his face hurt her heart more than anything ever had. All he could do was nod in response.

Wordlessly Spike picked up a nearby duffle bag of weapons as they headed out into the darkness, in silence, side by side.

* * *

Thanks again to This-Family-Affair for never failing to review!

Please Review, Thanks x


	26. Chapter 26: The Final Fight - Part One

**Previously: ****"Spike don't." Buffy said placing a hand up to silence him, instantly straightening up and giving him a pleading look before dropping her head. "You knew this was coming, and you know what I have to do. Please don't make this harder for me than it already is." She said raising her head to look at him again. The torment unmistakable in his face hurt her heart more than anything ever had. All he could do was nod in response.**

**Wordlessly Spike picked up a nearby duffle bag of weapons as they headed out into the darkness, in silence, side by side.**

**The Final Fight: Part One**

The eeriness of the blocked out sun made Sunnydale seem a lot more intimidating to them now, the soft glow from the edges of the sun only visible with the moon being that much smaller made everything seem much creepier. The way the sun was trying to break free mirrored the conflicting emotions within Buffy.

The complete look of destruction on the buildings of the town just showed how the town had been claimed by the monsters. What made it all the more frightening was the fact that these monsters where nowhere in sight, adding more insecurities to the mission.

Buffy and Spike continued in silence, both battle ready however neither getting the release they needed. Buffy felt like she would be more at ease fighting than waiting for something to happen. Giles, Xander and the girls where just visible in front of them, ever nearing the new high school.

Stopping in their tracks, Spike and Buffy where able to catch up with them and able to see the sight before them. The school was absolutely swarming with Vampires, they could see them moving within the building, twenty or so where flanked around the building itself from what they could see and at least five where guarding the door.

"Sure you still ready for this Buff?" Xander asked, not even bothering to turn around to look at the stunned girl.

As if to remind them of why they were there the ground shook, something was definitely going on inside. "Let's do this now." She said running out from around the corner towards the awaiting horde.

"No messing with that girl." Spike said in awe before running after her, the others in hot pursuit.

xxx

"How's it coming Will?" Buffy bellowed towards her friend stood in the doorway of the high school, as she swiftly kicked an oncoming Vampire in the stomach and swiftly turning to decapitate another behind her with her broad sword.

"Almost there!" Tara bellowed back, her and Anya where also busy helping Willow try and get the ward up around the school, anchoring either side of Willow for support. As if on cue the barrier pinged up around them, throwing all Vampires in the vicinity flying to the ground, any left inside where quickly disposed of by Giles and Xander. The ward was a lot bigger than any Willow had attempted before; zapping all of her energy, she collapsed into Tara's arms. Buffy ran over to them, crouching before the very weak looking Willow, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Is she going to be okay?" Buffy asked a non-worried looking Tara. Who smiled at her, pleased for her concern, considering how emotionless she had been up to now.

"We knew this would take a lot out of her, she'll be fine." Buffy smiled back at her and quickly stood.

"Anya, Tara you stay here and make sure the shield stays up, guard the door make sure no one tries to open it up again." Anya nodded and took an axe being offered to her from Spike, who had secured the doors with a hefty chain they had brought with them and had joined the group. "Now we just have to work out where the portal is." Buffy said turning to the group.

"From what we know the opening is on this floor." Giles said, pulling out from his pocket some hastily scribbled down notes he had taken whilst studying the video, glancing over them trying to find anything that might be of use.

This was however impeded by the lights unexpectedly going out; Buffy waited a couple of beats however they didn't come back on. She heard someone shuffle towards the door and then heard the familiar voice of her boyfriend "The powers gone, all the lights are out. I guess the electric company have got the hell out of Sunnydale."

"Anyone got a flash light?" Buffy asked only to be rewarded by Spike shining one in her face, handing it over to her. Reaching into the duffle bag he was carrying he handed another one to Giles and another to Tara. "Any luck Giles?" Buffy asked as he tried to read through his notes by flashlight.

"I'm afraid not, I wasn't able to determine a specific location; it would seem the layout of the school has somewhat significantly changed."

"Hey what's that?" Xander asked pointing down the hallway. Sure enough a blue shimmery glow could be seen down the corridor. Following wordlessly, the remaining Scooby's made their way down the corridor, out of sight of the others.

The hallways were longer than they remembered; it was almost as if the school had turned into a maze. However the glow of the light was getting brighter and brighter, they had to be going in the right direction. Still moving on, the group reached a corner and Buffy realised she recognised the hall from the news report and peeked around the corner. Sure enough this was where the floor had collapsed, beams where visible across the missing stretch of floor and the portal was glowing ever so brightly.

"That's strange, the portal is really bright and it looks like its swirling, it wasn't like that on the video." Buffy whispered back to Giles, who in turn moved forward to have a look.

"Hmm." He answered, clearly in thought. Noticing the symbols painted undoubtedly in blood around the portal on the floor he said " It Would seem this is the Vampires doing, if we had known where the portal was perhaps we could have stopped it getting this far, Maybe we could have prevented it from being activated."

"Where are they then? Seems odd that they would let us get this far as my blood is supposed to close it and all." She said then looking up at Giles who looked back at her in confusion also.

"Well it wouldn't be as fun, if you couldn't see all that you were losing could it?" They were surrounded, it was a trap. "Come on Slayer, you didn't think it would be that easy did you? So close that you can almost feel it. It's so sad you're going to die before you can save the world."

"That's not going to happen." Spike said stepping into the fray. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid into being lured into a trap, but he wasn't going to let his Buffy die. He would give up his soul if he had to, anything than let her go through that knowing that she wouldn't come back from it, like she did from her encounter with the master. She had been saved then, but this was for eternity, he just begged for a way to be able to take the burden himself.

The gang remained in silence; they couldn't let it end like this, if anything they would go out fighting. Springing forward, consequences forgotten, they fought for their lives, their loved ones; anything else would be a bonus.

* * *

Go on make my day... Reviews please x


	27. Chapter 27: My Immortal (TFF - Part Two)

**Previously: ****"That's not going to happen." Spike said stepping into the fray. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid into being lured into a trap, but he wasn't going to let his Buffy die. He would give up his soul if he had to, anything than let her go through that knowing that she wouldn't come back from it, like she did from her encounter with the master. She had been saved then, but this was for eternity, he just begged for a way to be able to take the burden himself.**

**The gang remained in silence; they couldn't let it end like this, if anything they would go out fighting. Springing forward, consequences forgotten, they fought for their lives, their loved ones; anything else would be a bonus.**

**My Immortal (The Final Fight: Part Two)**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

The fact that they were surrounded now didn't seem to bother them. The fact that the crowd didn't seem to be thinning bothered Buffy more, it was like the Vampires were coming out of nowhere. Even worse, there were more than just Vampires now, a crowd of creatures Buffy had never seen before were advancing, gaining on them, making the situation seem worse and worse by the minute. They had to be coming from somewhere…but where?

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

The momentary lapse in judgement from Buffy sent her flying backwards, close to the edge of the hole in the floor, where beneath the vast cavern was situated. It was finally now that she could see where these additional demons where coming from. If out of thin air demons were appearing beneath the portal and making their way up a stone staircase, Forcing their way through a hole in the wall created by themselves at which Giles and Xander were now stationed. Flipping herself back up, Buffy went back to the task at hand.

Now fighting near the edge of the hole Buffy felt rather unsafe, not knowing what would happen if she were to fall through the portal now and what would happen. But it had to be closed sooner or later and Buffy knew she was the one to close it, her blood was the key. Making a decision, Buffy gripped the Vampire she was fighting by the arms and flung him over her head through the portal, nothing happened. She was now surer in herself about what she had to do.

Using the broad sword in her hand, she sliced a thin cut in her other palm; she winced at the sting it caused but ignored it as she closed her fist and moved to the edge of the hole. Slowly she made her way across one of the unbroken and visible beams in the floor, keeping one hand on the wall to steady herself and positioned herself above the centre of the portal. Opening her palm she let the small drops of blood fall into the portal, instantly the shimmery blue glow turned into an angry blood red. Buffy could tell instantly that even that wasn't enough, it needed her.

Spike was fighting an oncoming surge of demons through the hole in the wall when he noticed the change in the colour of the light. Looking instantly to the gap in the floor and seeing Buffy perched precariously above it, he didn't think as he lunged himself at her, bringing her and himself crashing to the corridor on the other side, knocking her unconscious. No way was he letting her die like that and he now knew what he had to. He was going to get to save her after all.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Pulling a small pen knife out of his pocket Spike cut a deep gash in the palm of his hand and firmly pressed it into the matching cut on Buffy's. He pushed the exhilarating thrill of the powerful Slayer blood entering his system out of his mind, as best as he could, and focused on the reason why he was doing this. He'd promised a lady he'd protect her and that's just what he was going to do. His final thought before he moved in to plant a final kiss to Buffy's forehead and taking a moment to look at her.

"Let me sacrifice myself for her, please!"

Spike dived gracefully into the hole just as Buffy regained consciousness. Her screaming was what brought the attention of Xander and Giles below the portal as they watched in awe as Spike, who seemed suspended in mid-air for over a minute, fell to the ground in a heap. A sudden bright light radiated from where the portal was, Shooting up in all directions and pulsating like an echo, collapsing the ceiling as it shot upwards into the dark sky. The demons seemed to vaporise and as the bright light dulled and the Scooby's could stop shielding their eyes, they could see a light they hadn't seen for a long time, shining back at them through the ceiling, the sun.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Buffy was on her feet in a flash, making her way to the hole in the wall and quickly made her way down the stone steps, she could hear the distant voices of Anya and Tara calling to her but she just ignored them as she ran as fast as she could, coming to a stop at the bottom of the cavern. A sob left her body as she looked at Spike lying there peacefully and collapsed in a heap as all the Slayer energy left her body.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

She couldn't believe that he was gone, she was the one that was supposed to die wasn't she? So many questions were swimming through her mind. Why and How seemed to occupy her thoughts most often. But she knew deep down why, he'd answered that question for her already 'I love you Buffy.' How was just so much harder to comprehend.

"Spike saved your life Buffy." Tara said crouching down in front of her somewhat dazed friend.

"I didn't ask him to… I don't even understand how…" She replied in a small voice finally looking back at her friend.

Tara smiled at her friend then, no matter how shaken her friend was she always still needed the answers and in this case she fully understood.

"What Spike did was a blood ritual. The intentional release of blood between two or more people and merging their blood in some way symbolically brings the participants together into one family. Blood rituals often involve a symbolic death and rebirth, as literal bodily birth involves bleeding. Some blood rituals usually involve two or more parties cutting themselves or each other followed by consumption of blood. In other cases, blood is a primary component as the sacrifice, or material component for a spell."

"How could he have known this?"

"Maybe he worked out something you haven't yet?"

Buffy frowned and thought for a minute and then turned to her friend again. "But how could he have died? He was already dead wasn't he? That's not much of a sacrifice, if he was human than you could understand… but he wasn't he was dead already."

Tara looked odd for a moment "What if he wasn't dead…"

"What do you mean?"

Tara looked somewhat excited now "Think about it. If Spike was dead already then the energy from the portal wouldn't have been able to kill him. The prophecy doesn't say anything about you being the one to die; we just assumed that it was you as the prophecy states that it's the Slayers blood that will close the portal. And if Spike somehow had your blood flowing in his veins it would be just the same thing, he had to be alive."

"But how?" Buffy said getting to her feet, the conversation rather getting to her.

"One of two shall get a choice" Both girls turned to see a newly conscious Willow standing behind them being held up by Giles "Spike chose to die for you; the only way that could happen was if he was human. When he jumped into that portal, he was allowed to die for you because that's what he wanted most at that moment and the powers honoured him."

Buffy looked speechless and couldn't help but take a glance at the lifeless body lying in the middle of the cavern "I never got to know the real him." She said again in a small voice.

"Maybe you will." Buffy and Tara turned to look at Giles then. Both with quizzical looks on their face's which urged him further on. "There's another line in the prophecy that could link to this situation. As Spike fulfilled his part in the prophecy 'One of two shall get a choice'… Then clearly the previous line should fall to you…"

"One of two receives a wish." Buffy finished for him in an awestruck voice.

"Then you know what you have to do." Giles said as he moved towards her, offering a hand to pull her to her feet, Buffy smiled at him as she passed him and moved over to man she loved.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

The End

* * *

Well the End is finally here. I have enjoyed writing this story. I know it has been a long time coming but I'm so happy to finally get it finished. There may yet still be an epilogue but I will wait to see the reception this gets yet and we will see what happens. I really want to get my other stories finished so you will just have to watch this space. x


	28. Chapter 28: Epilogue

**Previously: ****Buffy looked speechless and couldn't help but take a glance at the lifeless body lying in the middle of the cavern "I never got to know the real him." She said again in a small voice.**

**"Maybe you will." Buffy and Tara turned to look at Giles then. Both with quizzical looks on their face's which urged him further on. "There's another line in the prophecy that could link to this situation. As Spike fulfilled his part in the prophecy 'One of two shall get a choice'… Then clearly the previous line should fall to you…"**

**"One of two receives a wish." Buffy finished for him in an awestruck voice.**

**"Then you know what you have to do." Giles said as he moved towards her, offering a hand to pull her to her feet, Buffy smiled at him as she passed him and moved over to man she loved.**

**Epilogue**

"Morning Sweetie."

Buffy smiled up at her mom from her position on the grass and took the glass of OJ in her outstretched hand. "Thanks."

"You're up early. Can't sleep?" Joyce asked.

Buffy shook her head in reply, taking a sip of the juice.

"Nightmares?" Joyce asked bending down to sit on the blanket Buffy was laid out on and took a seat next to her daughter, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You'd think after two months it wouldn't bother me as much." Buffy said placing her glass onto the grass.

"These things can take a long time to get over."

"I know." Buffy said taking another look at her mother "I just can't help thinking about it, what could have been and all that…"

Joyce smiled at her daughter; she had grown up so much in such a short time. "You found anything yet?"

"Na not really" Buffy said looking down at the newspaper she had laid out on the blanket and the red marker she was using to circle possibilities "Nothing career worthy, anyway it's only until I go back to college in the spring."

"Something will turn up sweetie. I better go wake Dawn, first day back at school and everything!" With that she stood up and walked back into the house.

Discarding the newspaper in favour of some sunbathing, Buffy stretched out on the blanket and relaxed in the feel of the sun warming her skin. That was until a big shadow cast over her, blocking out the light.

"I was enjoying that."

"So was I."

"Perv." Buffy rolled over then to look at the object of her sun blocking "Good sleep?"

"I feel like I've been asleep for a week."

"You have."

"That's what being dead will do to you."

"You said it! Care to join me?"

Without hesitation Spike laid down next to Buffy, gathering her in him arms and ran his hands through her golden hair. Buffy sighed in contentment as she listened to the steady beat of his heart.


End file.
